Attack on Void
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: En medio de la guerra, con un Marley que se debilita y una misión sin éxito. A este mundo ha llegado el Adeptus Mechanicus. Ahora, con el fin de la era de los titanes Marley debe enfrentarse a una pesadilla mucho mayor, pues en el siniestro futuro lejano, solo hay guerra.
1. La caida de Marley

**Esta obra es solo ficción. Warhammer 40K y Attack on Titan (shingeki no kyojin) pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

Sobre la fogata la olla finalmente hirvió, esta despedía el olor del té recién hecho. La fragancia que resultaría relajante se esparció por el pequeño campamento improvisado. Tres tazas de hierro se rellenaron, él té le sentaría bien a alguien en una noche de frio, especialmente si se estaba sobre roca fría y a cincuenta metros de altura sobre una muralla.

El jefe de guerra Zeke dio un sorbo a su bebida caliente, dejándose calmar un poco tras todo lo que había pasado. Frente a él se encontraban otros dos hombres jóvenes, dos guerreros de Marley, enviados hace tiempo a este lugar en una misión, la cual, aparentemente habían fallado.

"Bueno." Dijo, Zeke. "¿A qué esperan? ¿A qué se enfrié?" Le habló a los dos guerreros que se encontraban dudosos de tomar las tazas. Sus miradas eran sombrías y sus rostros demostraban la vergüenza que habían sufrido por haber fallado su encomienda. Pero finalmente, más por obediencia que por cortesía, bebieron de sus tazas de hierro.

Pasaron un rato observando el fuego sin decir una palabra, el ambiente era demasiado pesado para una conversación. Ambos guerreros habían entregado sus reportes con respecto a todo lo que habían visto y Zeke había asimilado con calma todo lo que había pasado. La captura de Annie, el titán progenitor en Eren y, además, otro sujeto mas que habían dado por perdido hace tiempo. Una mujer, de nombre Ymir, se encontraba profundamente dormida en una de las tiendas de campaña.

"comprendo que hayan fallado, después de todo, sabíamos el riesgo que podía traer el atacar al rey Fritz y tomar el poder. Sin embargo no es una excusa para sentirse de esa forma y no pensar en otra manera."

Una vez más las palabras extrañamente comprensivas del jefe de guerra Zeke pusieron más nervioso a Reiner. Esperaba recibir un castigo, probablemente la muerte. Sin embargo, el jefe de guerra se había mostrado entendido, escuchando lo que había sucedido durante estos años desde que se habían infiltrado en los muros tras romper sus puertas y dejar entrar a una horda de titanes en esta.

"no podemos evitarlo." Dijo Reiner. "Después de todo, perdimos una oportunidad de oro para recuperar el poder del primer titán para Marley."

"Entiendo… Marley…" Ahí estaba de nuevo, una voz extrañamente melancólica que salía del jefe de guerra. Reiner no entendía la razón de este tono de voz, dudaba mucho de que su superior hubiera traicionado a Marley y huido. Sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse el significado de ese estado.

Finalmente se armó de valor y decidió hacer frente a las dudas. "Señor. ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

La pregunta fue hecha con cuidado, Reiner intentaba ser lo más sutil posible. No entendía lo que le pasaba a su comandante, siquiera preguntarle podría ser peligroso, sin embargo, el humor en Zeke no cambio.

"Actualmente… sí." No hablo por un buen rato, solo se limitó a observar el fuego mientras quemaba la madera. Después de varios minutos finalmente hablo. "Marley… Marley ya no está."

"¿¡QUE?!" la súbita respuesta del jefe de guerra le había causado tal impresión que Reiner había tirado su taza de metal. "¿¡Qué quiere decir!? ¿¡Que sucedió?!"

Incluso Berthold estaba atónito por tal respuesta, se había quedado sin palabras al recibir tales noticias tan increíbles.

"Calma." Dijo Zeke. "no he terminado."

Después de hacer otra pausa mirando el fuego, Zeke continuo. "Lo que les he dicho no es técnicamente cierto. Marley aún existe, pero ya no está como la conocían anteriormente. Han pasado… ciertos eventos en los últimos meses que han cambiado todo… incluso todo lo que sabíamos."

Aunque esas palabras habían calmado un poco a Reiner, aún se sentía inquieto y aun mas con nuevas cuestiones a las que no podía darles respuestas. ¿Qué había pasado desde que se habían ido? Esta isla no poseía nada como radios ni ningún método de comunicación que les permitiera hacer contacto con el resto del mundo, por esa razón no había forma de que supieran que es lo que estaba pasando allá afuera.

Zeke arrojo una nueva rama a la fogata y se aseguró de que Ymir siguiera estando profundamente dormida, lo cual lo confirmaba por su respiración y ronquidos. Entonces su expresión cambio, el jefe de guerra tranquilo y comprensivo de hace un momento se había ido y en su lugar se encontraba el serio rostro de un oficial a punto de dar una orden muy importante.

"Escuchen con atención." Dijo Zeke. "Lo que voy a decirles es un asunto de muy alto secreto, solo hay una dos personas aparte de mí que saben de esto. Si no están listos para escucharlo entonces no tengo necesidad de continuar con esto."

Berthold y Reiner se tensaron, no sabían de qué se trataba todo esto, pero por la apariencia de las cosas esto era grande, muy grande. Tal vez incluso demasiado para ellos. Pero ambos asintieron a la pregunta de su comandante, no podían negarse de cualquier forma.

"Esto no volveré a repetirlo." Aviso Zeke. "Todo comenzó hace seis meses…"

* * *

Theo Maggath esparció los documentos sobre la mesa. No solo habían informes, varias fotografías a color, tomadas con la mejor calidad hasta el momento se entre mezclaban con varios reportes, todos apuntando a un objetivo en particular.

"¿Qué tan fidedignas son estas fotografías?" pregunto a una de las personas que se encontraban también en este lugar.

"todas fueron tomadas por los tres observatorios más avanzados del país hace doce horas. Seguimos monitoreando este fenómeno y presentaremos nuevos informes en las próximas horas." Una mujer, vestida con una bata de laboratorio, ajusto sus lentes después de responder a las preguntas del comandante en jefe del ejército de Marley.

"la situación en el frente empeora y ahora esto." Espeto Maggath tras dejar caer el bloc de hojas que contenían varias fotografías. Todas ellas mostraban algo en particular. Cuatro objetos, orbitando sobre la atmosfera del planeta. Lo único a lo que podía darle un parecido Maggath eran a enormes barcos de hierro.

Recubiertos de metal, todas estas naves que orbitaban en el cielo tenían una forma inusual. Dos de estas estaban recubiertas de un color negro con detalles rojos, extraños objetos parecidos a cañones recubrían todo el cuerpo de esta. Y un extraño estilo le daba forma. Las otras dos eran también bastante distintas. Del mismo color, sin embargo, parecían llevar sobre ellas inmensas catedrales de estilo gótico, y, al igual que las otras dos naves, iban armadas hasta los dientes.

Pero hubo algo más que llamo su atención. Ubicado en el costado de esas naves se encontraba un símbolo, al mirar de cerca pudo ver el símbolo de un engrane con un cráneo en el centro. No tenía idea de que significaba ese símbolo, solo podía limitarse a esperar que haría el alto mando con respecto a estas naves.

[X]

Por enésima vez Maggath suspiro, de nuevo deseando no estar aquí.

En la capital de Marley se armaba un gran revuelo. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la familia Tybur daría un mensaje público. Esto había sido de último minuto y sin avisar a muchos. Sin embargo, un buena cantidad de espectadores se había reunido ansiosos de ver quién era el líder de esta familia tan reconocida no solo el Marley, si no en el resto del mundo.

"¿deseando volver al frente tan rápido?" pregunto la voz de un hombre joven. Al voltear, Maggath se encontró con nada menos que Willy Tybur, el actual líder de esta familia la cual era la que controlaba a todo Marley desde las sombras.

"Solo deseando que esto termine rápido, más tiempo que perdemos aquí es menos tiempo para prepararnos."

"Te entiendo." Dijo con calma Willy. "pero esto es necesario. Este nuevo enemigo que ha surgido nos ha dejado con pocas opciones. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen hasta aquí."

En efecto. La razón es, que hace solo algunos días una transmisión cifrada por radio proveniente de aquellas naves en órbita había llegado. El mensaje era el siguiente:

 _ **En el nombre del Omnissiah, El Emperador de la humanidad. Aquel que rige sobre su trono dorado.**_

 _ **Saludos damos en el nombre del conocimiento absoluto. Hermandad ofrecemos en el nombre de la especie humana. Nosotros que buscamos en el nombre del Omnissiah el conocimiento esparcido desde antaño por la galaxia.**_

 _ **Ustedes que al igual que ese conocimiento se han separado de la fuerza de la humanidad, más sin embargo han prosperado.**_

 _ **El Adeptus Mechanicus bajara hasta su mundo. Buscamos conocimiento perdido, pero también ese conocimiento que se perdió en los fragmentos de la humanidad por las estrellas.**_

 _ **Mas una advertencia damos, la hostilidad solo puede ser pagada de la misma forma.**_

Al principio ese mensaje había aliviado a todos, no sabían exactamente qué significaba 'Adeptus Mechanicus' pero con tan poca información era difícil llegar a una idea. Estos seres que se identificaban como humanos no parecían querer iniciar algún conflicto, incluso estaban dispuestos a enviar a un representante para discutir asuntos diplomáticos.

Era ahí en donde había recaído el problema.

En efecto, este Adeptus Mechanicus había enviado a un embajador, aparentemente uno que se hacía llamar 'tecnosacerdore' 035K177 Plubrem. El cual había anunciado que llegaría en un Valkyria cerca de la frontera al este de Marley.

Sin embargo, las órdenes no habían sido bien transmitidas, ya sea interferencia o cualquier otra razón. La orden no había llegado hasta un regimiento localizado en la frontera este de Marley.

Pues algún coronel muy estúpido había confundido a estos embajadores, y pensando que pertenecían a los titanes o a algún país enemigo, habían comenzado a disparar contra estos.

Dicha estupidez fue recompensada con la aniquilación total de aquel regimiento. De los únicos dos sobrevivientes de un regimiento de cinco mil hombres, habían descrito seres humanoides con apariencia extraña. Misteriosos seres recubiertos de metal y diferentes aparatos desconocidos, portaban aún más raras y poderosas armas que acababan con hombres por cientos y arrasaban todo a su paso. Los dos que habían sobrevivido se habían vuelto locos y uno de ellos cometió suicidio poco después de entregar su reporte.

Esto había pasado hace dos días y después de ser discutido se decidió que bien podrían haber iniciado una guerra, que era lo último que querían.

Zeke Jaeger encendió un cigarrillo y ajusto sus anteojos. Se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos al recordar toda la información que le habían otorgado. Una nueva fuerza que había llegado posiblemente desde otro mundo, una nueva civilización, una raza inteligente y avanzada. Eran pocas las ideas o hipótesis sobre vida en otros planetas, apenas un puñado de personas pensaba así. Y ahora dicha fuerza parecía amenazar no solo a Marley, sino a todo este mundo.

Era por eso que estaba aquí. Este anuncio público también seria presenciado por embajadores de varios países del mundo. Así que hacer de guardián de estos funcionarios era su obligación y la de Pieck.

"hacer algo así en estos momentos no es lo más sabio." Dijo ella con su usual tono pasivo y calmado. "un evento así sería un blanco fácil y muy jugoso para ellos."

"tienes razón." Asintió Zeke. "Sin embargo, es algo que la familia Tybur debe hacer para unir al mundo para enfrentar a este posible enemigo. Tal vez tú también lo hayas notado, pero el mundo está avanzando y pronto la fuerza de los titanes será sobrepasada. No podríamos resistir solos."

Era un asunto secreto, pero la verdad era que Marley estaba perdiendo su fuerza. Recientemente el país del medio oriente había declarado la guerra y las cosas no iban muy bien en el frente. Con solo dos guerreros las fuerzas del país habían disminuido y sus enemigos estaban dispuestos a aprovecharse de dicha debilidad.

Finalmente, era el turno de Willy Tybur para hablar frente al público y todo el mundo. Comenzó con la historia de Eldia, la guerra que duro tantos años y condujo al pueblo de los Elídanos a una serie de victorias y un supuesto orden impuesto sobre las demás razas. Hablo de como el Rey Fritz se había llevado a su gente para encerrarse en la isla Paradas junto con el poder Titán para nunca amenazar al mundo de nuevo. De cómo hasta este momento seguía todavía ahí, esperando por la redención del pecado de su pueblo. Y sobre todo, hablo de los diez millones de titanes colosales que destruirían el mundo una vez despertaran de su letargo.

"¡Tal peligro nos ha amenazado por tanto tiempo!" hablaba Willy con tal pasión que parecía hablar con la voz de un elegido por una fuerza divina. "¡Sin embargo! ¡Un peligro aún más grande ha llegado! ¡Más peligroso que el mismo Eren Jaeger! ¡Más letal que los millones de Titanes colosales dormidos!" agitaba los puños y sus ademanes parecían inspirar más a su público.

"¡Es por eso que en este momento declaro que nosotros no nos arrodillaremos ante un enemigo extranjero! ¡Seres ajenos amenazan nuestra paz más que nunca! ¡Unámonos contra ellos! ¡Contra el Adeptus Mechani−!"

Willy Tybur jamás pudo terminar.

El escenario en donde se encontraba estallo y ardió. El fuego estremecedor se esparció por el lugar engullendo también a todos los funcionarios de los diversos países que se habían reunido en ese lugar. Una lluvia de luces carmesís bajo del cielo, los edificios reventaban, las aceras hervían y las personas eran desintegradas por las luces de calor incalculable.

Era como si el infierno hubiera descendido a la tierra.

Entonces se escuchó el desconocido rugido de no uno, sino dos enormes motores sujetos a un objeto con alas metálicas que descendía desde el cielo.

Este aterrizo para luego elevarse una vez más. Rojos, metálicos, cromados. Así es como se veían. Seres humanoides hechos de metal, sus visores rojos parecían hundirse en la carne, escaneando todo lo que veían. Sus túnicas gastadas y rotas eran de color carmesí y portaban armas que nadie jamás había visto.

Abrieron fuego contra los grupos de soldados y oficiales que se encontraban en las gradas. Los rifles laser destrozaron a todo aquel que se encontraban a su paso. Varios habían sacado sus armas, apuntando en un intento de defenderse solo para llamar la atención de esos seres que con la precisión de una maquina juzgaban los peligros y las acciones a tomar.

Zeke cortó con una navaja su mano. La luz de un relámpago deslumbro el área por un momento seguido por el ruido de un trueno. En pocos segundos la carne y los huesos tomaron forma y una bestia de dieciséis metros se alzó. Un gigante, peludo y de largos brazos apareció.

Los seres metálicos al ver esto priorizaron sus blancos. Apuntaron de nuevo y ráfagas de fuego carmesí impactaron la dura piel del titán bestia bajo el control de Zeke. La carne ardía y se carbonizaba al recibir todo el daño pero no era suficiente para detenerlo.

Zeke corrió hacia los seres y alzando el brazo de su forma titánica golpeo el suelo. El retumbar de la fuerza parecía haber creado un sismo y aplastado a varios de esos seres de metal que habían perecido ante el peso del ataque.

Las la nave que sobrevolaba el área voló hacia Zeke. Descargas carmesís, iguales a las de los seres metálicos pero más gruesas se estrellaron contra su piel. Su pecho y cabeza reventaron y ardieron y el titán bestia se derrumbó, sin embargo, no habían tocado la nuca.

Zeke espero, la nave se acercó tratando de inspeccionar a este nuevo factor que se había encontrado. Entonces Zeke se levantó, sus brazos intentaron alcanzar a la nave para derribarla. Debía actuar rápido antes de que esta se elevara y perdiera toda posibilidad de ganar.

De nuevo el pecho del titán fue destrozado por el fuego de láser. Pero este se negaba a caer, la carne volvía a armarse y los huesos a reformarse. Zeke intento ir de nuevo a por otro ataque, sin embargo esta vez la nave se encontraba a mayor distancia. El titán bestia se preparó para la lluvia carmesí que pronto caería sobre él, sin embargo, eso no paso. La nave se detuvo ahí, parecía observarlo, como si estuviera estudiándolo igual que a un espécimen nuevo.

Después de unos minutos esa última nave se elevó, dio la vuelta y se enfilo hacia el cielo, desapareciendo en un instante.

[X]

Maggath se acercó al titán bestia que ahora no era más que la cascara de un titán que se desintegraba, junto a este se encontraba Zeke, limpiando sus anteojos después de haber bajado del gigante.

"bien hecho." Dijo este. "si no hubieras estado aquí podrían haber acabado con todos los oficiales del alto mando."

"no." Dijo Zeke. "el señor Tybur…"

"no podemos ni podíamos hacer nada por ello. Minimizaste el daño, eso es de mención."

Zeke no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó viendo el daño que habían traído esos seres. El escenario de madera había sido totalmente destruido y ahora ardía, las calles estaban llenas de cadáveres y los edificios habían recibido daños considerables.

"si… sin embargo, esto no puede ser el final." Dijo Zeke mientras alzaba la vista mirando al cielo.

* * *

989\. M41

Flota expedicionaria del Adeptus Mechanicus. Crucero ligero del Adeptus Mechanicus, _Mecánica ignis_.

Magos Tetrael Upsilon dio un paso al frente en el puente de observación del _Mecánica ignis_. Recién habían salido de la disformidad y ya habían encontrado un nuevo sistema. Algo de importancia de hecho, pues tras cinco años de viaje por el sector Nephilim en el Segmentum Ultima y sin encontrar mucho estaba comenzando a pensar en cambiar de Segmentum, dos especies xeno poco relevantes y algunos sistemas con solo gigantes gaseosos. Tal vez en el sur podría encontrar mejores cosas, o tal vez simplemente era mala suerte, haber llegado demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano.

Ajusto de nuevo las prótesis de su brazo afinando y apreciando uno de los tantos regalos que el Omnissiah le había otorgado. Sus mecadendritos se movieron de un lado a otro haciendo los ajustes necesarios, cuidando de ofrecer los respetos que merecía mientras pronunciaba las letanías de la afinación.

Los servidores hablaron en binario avisándole que pronto estarían en la órbita de uno de los planetas del sistema, también le avisaron que se había detectado vida en ese mundo. Algo que no impresionaba mucho a Tetrael, ya habían encontrado planetas habitados por xenos después de todo, simplemente los habían clasificado y dejado el resto para el Administratum para reclamar los mundos para el imperio.

Decidió moverse hasta su Manofactorum privado, oculto en el corazón de la nave donde pocos lo molestarían. Aprecio mientras caminaba por uno de los designios del dios máquina, las naves del Adeptus Mechanicus eran una obra maestra del Omnissiah, diseñadas con el más sumo cuidado y respeto por el espíritu máquina que habitaba la nave. Desde cada placa hasta cada tuerca, desde cada cogitador hasta cada cable. Como todo magos, Tetrael no podía dejar de admirar tal belleza mecánica.

Por su camino pasaban numerosos servidores que cumplían los trabajos que se les habían asignado, veía Skitarii patrullando de un lado a otro usando armas Taser vigilando por la seguridad de todos en la nave. También veía pasar a tecno-sacerdotes, algunos iniciados, otros veteranos que realizaban los ritos correctos del mantenimiento del _Mecánica ignis_.

Antes de dirigirse a su Manofactorum personal, Tetrael decidió pasar por el puente de mando. Como el líder de esta fuerza expedicionaria era su deber inspeccionar las cosas y saber si algo andaba mal. Algo que podría fallar con consecuencias catastróficas seria que el navegante fallara y acabara poseído por un demonio del caos.

Los Skitarii Alpha se hicieron a un lado al ver al Magos. La puerta se abrió tras dejar que leyera su identificación y se cerró después de que el entrara.

"Magos Tetrael, como siempre es un honor recibirlo en el puente." Dijo una voz familiar para el Magos. Al ver de dónde provenía la voz reconoció al que lo saludaba.

 _capitán Melos. Es bueno verlo también._ Hablo Tetrael al capitán del _Mecánica ignis_. Un hombre que más bien tenía el aspecto de un cadáver. Su carne estaba casi desapareciendo, aunque lo ocultaba con sus túnicas que lo cubrían. Este hombre sentado en el trono de mando, fusionado con la nave podía sentir todos los sistemas de la nave fluir por su cerebro y comandarlos como si de sus propias extremidades se tratasen. El capitán sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa podría dar más miedo que afección, después de todo, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta de metal, su ojo biónico le había dado las ventajas que la carne no podía y le permitía ver cosas que de otro modo no habría podido ver con su ojo original, tal era el regalo del Omnissiah.

"estaba por llamarle, Magos. Hemos capturado nueva información de este nuevo mundo habitable." Decía Melos mientras realizaba ciertos ajustes con los tubos y cables conectados a su nuca y espalda. "y lo que hayamos puede ser algo interesante al fin."

Melos mostro de nuevo una espeluznante sonrisa.

"En efecto, no hemos encontrado mucho en este viaje. Pero déjeme decirle, hemos encontrado humanos habitando ese mundo y lo que es más interesante, no parecen conocer al imperio ni a ninguna facción enemiga. También parecen usar una especie de vox muy antigua y poco práctica."

 _oh…_ se limitó a decir Tetrael. No había que malinterpretarlo, después de todo tras abandonar la debilidad de la carne un adepto del Mechanicus también se había abandonado parte de la capacidad de demostrar expresiones de sorpresa o sobresalto, sin embargo, no se había perdido su capacidad de demostrar que sentía curiosidad.

Este mundo habitado con humanos que no conocían al imperio muy probablemente pertenecía a los antepasados que se habían expandido por la galaxia hace docenas de milenios. Si una espiga de la humanidad había caído aquí entonces significaba que en este mundo podría haber una pieza de arqueo tecnología o incluso una plantilla de construcción estándar. Era realmente una posibilidad tentadora, una PCE era sumamente valiosa y hallarla no solo le daría más poder al imperio, si no más fama y prestigio a aquel que la encontrara.

Sus mecadendritos se retorcieron en anticipación. "que preparen un mensaje para estos habitantes. Les llevaremos la luz del Mechanicum y les presentaremos al imperio de la humanidad."

[X]

 _Ahora, esto es realmente interesante._ Dijo el Magos Tetrael mientras analizaba los datos obtenidos por los skitarii que habían enviado. Después de todo, estos nativos se habían atrevido a atacar a un representante de Adeptus Mechanicus y aunque no hubieron bajas, era demasiado para los adeptos de marte.

En consecuencia habían enviado clados de skitarii a enviar un mensaje, esperando que con esto los nativos entendieran el error que habían cometido y suavizara la anexión al Imperium que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

 _todos los escuadrones de Hyspasistas que enviamos tuvieron éxito excepto por estos._ Dijo un tecno-sacerdote haciendo girar una de sus pinzas en sus mecadendritos.

 _bastante peculiar debo admitir. Estas criaturas son poderosas, sin embargo no parecen endémicas del planeta. Podría haber sido creada por medios artificiales._ Hablo otro adepto Mechanicus mientras separaba y organizaba los datos obtenidos de la criatura. Un gigante, o lo que parecía, con la apariencia de una bestia y una capacidad regenerativa bastante peculiar.

"ya he enviado un mensaje astropatico. El Astra Militarum no tardara más de dos días en llegar." dijo un navegante que se encontraba también en ese lugar. "el 703° de Cadia llegara primero. Más un regimiento de blindados de Gestmurn, el 25° vendrá junto con el 703°. El Lord general prometió también un regimiento de Harakoni dentro de unas semanas."

Había una razón por la cual el magos explorador no podía simplemente tomar el planeta. Su flota tenía una pequeña cantidad de skitarii y habían notado que el mundo estaba considerablemente poblado, llegando quizás a los cuatro mil millones de habitantes, cuatro mil millones con la suficiente tecnología para usar vox y armas de munición sólida. Tampoco podía, o, más bien, no quería pedir apoyo a otros Adeptos del Mechanicum, era obvio que si lo hacia algún magos rival se adelantaría y se llevaría la PCE o tecnología perdida oculta en el planeta. Así que había hecho un trato con algunos altos oficiales y les había prometido a esos regimientos tecnología del Mechanicum y mejores armas de su colección privada. Claro, mejor tecnología siempre sería bienvenida por los regimientos de la guardia imperial, les garantizaba una mayor tasa de supervivencia en las guerras que se libraban por toda la galaxia.

Con esto la reunión termino y todos volvieron a sus tareas. Los tecno-sacerdotes volvieron a sus puestos, algunos tomando transportes para volver a sus naves. El navegante fue a su cabina para meditar y estudiar de nuevo este sector de la galaxia. Mientras tanto Tetrael fue a su manofactorum privado a continuar con sus investigaciones.

* * *

"esto va de mal en peor." Maggath no pudo evitar decirlo después de ver las fotografías que se habían tomado esta mañana.

Ahí, junto a las demás cuatro naves, dos más habían aparecido. Esta vez aunque de apariencia similar a catedrales, tenían la marca de una águila de dos cabezas. Maggath no pudo sacudirse el ligero temblor que tenía en su mano.

El ataque de hace un par de días no solo había sido llevado a cabo en la capital de Marley, si no en también varias partes del mundo. Funcionarios importantes, bases militares, líderes mundiales. Todos habían sido destruidos por esos seres de metal que portaban armas tan poderosas.

Willy Tybur también era una grave pérdida. Sin el líder que controlaba y dirigía a Marley estaban en una gran desventaja. Afortunadamente no se habían llevado el poder del 'titán warhammer' pero los Tybur no dejarían que tal poder se dejara ver tan fácilmente de nuevo.

Ahora mismo, Marley era la única fuerza militar en el mundo.

Claro, esto habría hecho bailar a todos aquellos que tenían que enfrentar los constantes ataques y amenazas por parte de países extranjeros. El expansionismo de Marley estaba asegurado así como prácticamente la dominación mundial. Sin embargo, todo eso se sentía como ceniza en la boca de todos al darse cuenta de que eran la única fuerza que podría defenderse al menos parcialmente de los enemigos que probablemente contraatacarían en poco tiempo.

Maggath vio por la ventana, allá abajo, en las calles, una larga fila de personas caminaban. Civiles en apariencia pero todos llevando una pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

Marley había decidido usar a la mitad de la población de todos los eldianos en el país para convertirlos en titanes, armas vivientes que eran la mejor herramienta de guerra a disposición de la nación. No importaba si eran hombres, mujeres o ancianos, se habían llevado a todos los que necesitaban.

Maggath sabía que esto era demasiado, incluso si era por Marley. Prácticamente tirarían a la muerte a miles de vidas. Hacia enemigos de los cuales casi no sabían nada. Los estaban arrojando a una picadora de carne.

[X]

Zeke se limitó a solo intentar ver por el otro lado de la trinchera. Ahí estaban. Con armaduras y equipo que jamás había visto y portando armas de las que jamás había oído hablar hubiera algo semejante.

Le parecía extraño incluso, bizarro y sin razón. ¿Por qué estaban peleando contra humanos? Se preguntaba de nuevo. No los conocía, no había sabido nada de ellos hasta solo hace unas semanas, e incluso no podría apartarse la extrañeza y el asombro al saber que estos humanos venían de otros mundos más allá de las estrellas.

Allí estaban, esos rifles que disparaban mortíferos resplandores carmesíes que podrían volarle el brazo a un adulto. Enormes ametralladoras pesadas que reducirían a un titán a un montón de trozos de carne desintegrándose con suma facilidad. Esas azuladas y extrañas armas que disparaban burbujas de fuego azuladas que desintegrarían a cualquier cosa que alcanzaran. Y los letales cañones que descargaban gruesas y destructivas salvas de luces carmesíes que podrían atravesar un bunker.

Miro a su alrededor, a los hombres que compartían la misma trinchera en donde estaban. Todos ellos solo temblaban a la espera de la orden de carga, algunos llorando, otros rezando e incluso algunos devolviendo lo que habían comido.

Entre estos soldados de Marley también había otros con bandas en los brazos, nueve picos en forma de una estrella marcaban que esa persona era un Eldiano, de los cientos que estaban esperando también que se diera la orden para que el hombre detrás de ellos les clavara la jeringa con aquel suero.

Zeke volvió a mirar sobre la trinchera y se preguntó por qué de todos los lugares en el mundo, estos imperiales habían decidido desembarcar en esta zona. En el yermo que los separaba del país del medio oriente. No quería saberlo, aunque en el fondo sentía que el enemigo lo había hecho apropósito para demostrar el poder que poseían. Zeke sabía, al igual que cualquier oficial del estado mayor, que si el imperio atacara directamente –sabiendo que podría hacerlo− en el corazón del país, tendrían esta guerra en el bolsillo.

El coronel miro su reloj y viendo que era la hora marcada se dispuso a dar la señal. Disparo una bengala al cielo la cual hizo una luz de color roja acompañada de humo del mismo color. En poco tiempo más señales, esta vez de color verde, también surcaron el cielo.

Esa era la señal, la orden que debían seguir. Los hombres detrás de los Eldianos clavaron la aguja y al poco tiempo de inyectar el líquido estos salieron corriendo de la trinchera. A continuación Zeke lanzo un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Relámpagos amarillos bajaron del cielo, cientos de ellos se precipitaron a la tierra en atronadores estruendos que resonaron por todas las trincheras. El humo, o más bien el vapor se disipó dejando ver lo que se había formado.

Titanes, cientos de ellos que poco después de adquirir sus formas avanzaron hacia las filas enemigas. Unos caminando, otros tambaleándose y otros tantos corriendo. Todos se abalanzaban directo al enemigo al otro lado.

Al ver esto los soldados de Marley no pudieron evitar sentir miedo. Un titán se comería al humano más cercano a su alcance, el que estos titanes no hubieran hecho eso y en su lugar se dirigieran a la carga a por el enemigo era una vista extraña.

Después de todo, el suero que les habían inyectado estaba hecho con el fluido espinal del titán bestia.

Algunas docenas de metros después de que los titanes avanzaran por el yermo, lo soldados de Marley también cargaron. Todos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras balanceaban sus rifles con bayonetas apuntaladas fuertemente. Treinta mil soldados de Marley avanzaban al ataque detrás de novecientos titanes de Eldia.

Zeke se quedó detrás, en lugar de cargar el saco un cuchillo. Se cortó la palma y un rayo del cielo marco la aparición del titán bestia. Este se irguió, con sus dieciséis metros de altura podía ver la situación en el campo de batalla mucho mejor, sin embargo, este miro a un lado, a sus pies se encontraban varios contenedores con proyectiles. Viejos, descartados pero útiles. Tomo entre sus masivas manos un puñado de estos obuses, sus brazos eran largos, perfectos para lanzar. Levanto una de sus piernas y con la habilidad de un lanzador profesional arrojo todos los proyectiles hacia las líneas enemigas.

Explosiones retumbaban en las trincheras del enemigo. Los obuses estallaban al impactar llevándose todas las vidas que podían. Una vez más los lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, con precisión una vez más cayeron sobre el enemigo. Una brecha, era todo lo que necesitaban. Si rompían las filas del enemigo entonces podrían ganar y demostrar que podían pelear.

Pronto dejo de lanzar más obuses, sus aliados ya estaban cerca y derribar a uno de los suyos seria contra producente.

Los titanes fueron los primeros. A 500 metros podía sentirse el retumbar de sus pasos, en poco tiempo llegarían al enemigo. Marley confiaba en sus titanes, tantas veces les habían abierto el camino a la victoria, el enemigo solía temblar al solo mirar a estas bestias.

Sin embargo, este enemigo no era de este mundo.

Los cañones laser fueron los que dispararon primero. Ases de descargas de laser impactaron a los titanes que se acercaban, como si fuera papel estos los atravesaban. En el pecho o en la cabeza, incluso en las piernas. Los titanes caían para luego levantarse tras unos minutos, otros sin embargo se quedaban allí, con sus nucas derretidas sin capacidad de regenerar sus cuerpos para desintegrarse en el suelo.

Los bolteres pesados siguieron. Gruesos proyectiles del tamaño de latas volaban e impactaban a las masas de carne que se acercaban. Las puntas de diamante atravesaban con suma facilidad la piel caliente para que luego la carga explosiva estallara despedazando la carne. Cientos de titanes cayeron ante este letal fuego, con facilidad alcanzaban la nuca desbaratándola y dejándolos ahí para volverse cenizas.

Un rifle laser no podría hacer mucho contra un titán, aunque una descarga podría partir a la mitad la pierna de un hombre, la dura carne de los titanes no ayudaba del todo. Sin embargo, contra el fuego sostenido de miles de rifles laser el daño era enorme. Disparándoles a los ojos o cercenándoles las piernas. Las ráfagas de laser derribaban a varios titanes.

Cuando el primer titán había alcanzado las líneas enemigas este intento atrapar a un guardia imperial para devorarlo, estaba a su alcance, lo tenía. Sin embargo, un disparo de un arma de fusión le había vaporizado el brazo seguido de una descarga de plasma que se había llevado toda su cara desintegrándola hasta llegar el cuello y finalmente a la nuca

"¡adelante!" grito un oficial de Marley. "¡Los tenemos al alcance! ¡Carguen!" esas habían sido sus palabras antes de que un lanzallamas lo envolviera a él y a otras varias docenas de soldados. El promethium se aferró a ellos derritiendo sus carnes y huesos, muriendo de retorcidas formas mientras sus ahogados gritos se convertían en profundos alaridos mientras sus gargantas se quemaban con las llamas.

Solo un poco más, Zeke rogaba porque pudieran soportar un poco más. Pronto romperían las líneas y podrían quizás hacer un giro en esta guerra que parecía perdida.

Sin embargo, tal fue su horror al aceptar la verdad al ver lo que venía por el flanco.

Tanques, docenas de ellos se acercaban. Una compañía entera de esas pesadas y poderosas maquinas. Zeke había visto los primeros prototipos de tanques de Marley que se habían dejado atrás por invertir en la química titán que se veía más prometedora. Eran parecidos y a la vez no, estaban armados hasta con cuatro armas que bien sabia eran tan devastadoras como habría esperado.

A trescientos metros los Leman Russ abrieron fuego. Descargas de los cañones de batalla volaron recto hacia los titanes. Varios impactaron, justo en el centro. La carne exploto como un globo, el punto débil de los titanes era fácilmente alcanzado acabando con las bestias.

Rápido y devastador. Los Leman Russ barrieron con los titanes como la hoz sesga el trigo de la cosecha. En pocos minutos habían detenido la carga de golpe y los habían hecho correr. Miles murieron en la retirada, atravesados por los rayos laser que perforaban y estallaban en sus cuerpos, fue una completa masacre, casi injusta, pues poco daño había hecho al enemigo.

Entonces sucedió lo que rogaban no pasase. Ellos cargaron, esos soldados imperiales armados con rifles que excedían por mucho la fuerza militar de Marley, esos cañones que arrasarían a un ejército entero con facilidad. Tanto los Leman Russ como la infantería cargaron, disparando sin piedad y sin ofrecer cuartel. Persiguieron a los soldados de Marley y los masacraron por completo.

Aquella batalla era la última, Marley lo sabía. Sabían que esta era la última oportunidad que habían tenido para defenderse del imperio. Y ahora, con la actitud del perdedor deberían acceder a las exigencias del ganador.

* * *

Por las calles marchaban. Miles de soldados de la guardia imperial desfilaban con la gloria de la victoria. Las botas resonaban en el pavimento mientras los rifles se movían de un lado otro apuntando hacia el cielo. Se pudieron ver Leman Russ y quimeras que se movían de forma ordenada, casi quebrando el concreto bajo sus pesadas orugas.

Al frente de la formación se encontraba un salamandra. Este, a diferencia de sus primos blindados estaba decorado en ricos galardones de campaña con marcas de honor en su casco. En la escotilla, un hombre saludaba. Las medallas cubrían la mitad de su pecho, relucientes y brillantes, testimonios de victorias a lo largo de la galaxia.

Midas T. Slasveid, general de la guardia imperial al mando de los dos regimientos que habían triunfado sobre estos nativos.

No había vivas ni vítores en este desfile, solo el resonar de los motores y las suelas de las botas. Tan silencioso como una tumba y apenas con la presencia de aquellos que se habían tragado su orgullo y salido a contemplar a aquellos que serían sus nuevos amos. Había unos con piedras, dispuestos a lanzarlas a los nuevos conquistadores, pero la aguda y fría mirada de un comisario los disuadió por completo.

Mientras pasaba por las calles con su guardia de honor se permitía apreciar las construcciones que esta astilla de la humanidad había creado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido estos humanos ocultos del Imperio de la humanidad? No es que fuera algo extraño, constantemente se encontraban asentamientos humanos en planetas descubiertos. Sin embargo, era el avance que estos nativos habían logrado. Pocas eran las civilizaciones humanas tan avanzadas como esta, la mayoría era barbaros salvajes que lo más cercano a tecnología que poseían eran lanzas de caza. Naturalmente, era poco probable ver tal avance en colonias redescubiertas, pocas eran las que se habían mantenido así después de que la capacidad de crear tecnología se perdiera para siempre. Solo podrían llegar a tal desarrollo… con una PCE.

La marcha de honor paso al lado del palacio de los antiguos soberanos de este país. Ya había sido desocupada hace semanas, después de tres meses de lucha que habían presentado los nativos. Arriba, en el balcón se encontraban dos figuras, dos funcionarios del imperio.

Uno estaba ataviado con las ropas del clero, un obispo de la Eclesiarquia. Protegido por dos Adeptas Sororitas en sus negras servo armaduras y con sus bolters en su manos.

El otro era un adepto del Administratum. Se veía de mayor edad, su augmeticos en su cuerpo, bendiciones del Mechanicum sin duda, le daban una apariencia siniestra a su persona. Detrás de él estaban tres tempestus scions con sus rifles inferno listos y cargados, su armaduras de caparazón bien ajustadas y sus equipos limpios.

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en preparar este mundo para servir al imperio?" preguntó el Eclesiarca. Quien observaba las procesión de la victoria sobre este mundo.

"en ocho meses tendremos listos a todos los funcionarios para regir sobre este planeta. Ya he considerado a alguien para nombrarlo gobernador y en unos dos años se comenzaran a construir las colmenas. Este mundo tiene recursos útiles que le vendrán bien a la guardia imperial, entre ellos sus habitantes. Ya son más que suficientes para ser reclutados y enviados a morir por el emperador."

"no pensara en usar a los Tybur ¿verdad?"

"claro que no. Ellos serán purgados y simplemente mantendremos a ese… _espécimen_ … con vida. El Adeptus Mechanicus ha exigido su parte en esto y ya han sido servidos, podrán investigar lo que quieran y se han llevado a esa… _cosa_ … para ser estudiada por ellos."

"En verdad esas cosas nos han tomado por sorpresa. ¡Y pensar que no son vestigios del caos ni xeno! Verdaderamente intrigante." Decía el obispo mientras se servía una copa de jugo que le había sido traído por una sirvienta.

"a todo esto." Continúo el adepto del Administratum. "¿Cómo va la conversión? ¿Cree esperar resistencia en los nativos?"

"la voz del Emperador llegara a todo aquel que sea digno de servirle. Mis oradores ya han comenzado a atraer creyentes. Hablan con la voluntad del Emperador, sé que no fallaran."

De pronto la puerta se abrió, las bisagras rechinaran como si anunciaran un mal presagio que era lo que podría ser que estaba cruzando por la entrada. Un hombre, vestido de ropas negras y múltiples armas y objetos de alta calidad, exóticos para quien los viera, pero cuyo papel estaba bien diseñado.

Detrás de él se encontraba una mujer. Joven, en apariencias, llevaba una gabardina de color marrón con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza evitando que el rostro de esta fuera visto. Parecía su sombra, sin estar dispuesta a apartarse más de dos metros de distancia.

Ambos, Eclesiarca y agente del Administratum estarían molestos por tal intrusión sin anuncio, pero toda hostilidad cambio por miedo cuando vieron la I intrínseca con un cráneo en el medio que colgaba de ambos individuales. Sus guardias contenían el aliento y sujetaban sus armas con todas sus fuerzas.

El sello de la inquisición.

"saludos, caballeros." Dijo el inquisidor mientras se asomaba por el balcón presenciando los últimos momentos de la marcha.

Ambos intrusos exudaban un aura que provocaba malestar. El Eclesiarca sabía lo que esa sensación era. Estos agentes de la inquisición eran psíquicos.

"mi lord, dijo el Eclesiarca. No lo esperábamos, por favor ¿desea una bebida?"

El inquisidor lanzo una mirada sobre el hombre. Como si escudriñara en sus secretos,

"ahora no, obispo. Gracias. Pero mi estancia aquí será breve."

"¿en que podríamos serle útiles entonces, mi señor?" dijo el funcionario en un intento de ganarse al inquisidor. "¿Qué asuntos tendría un agente de los sagrados Ordos en un planeta recién descubierto?"

"nada en especial." Dijo el agente. "¿pero no creen que estos 'titanes' podrían atraer más de una sospecha?"

"¡ya-ya nos hemos encargado de eso. Mi lord." Hablo el obispo con rapidez, como si sintiera la mirada incriminatoria del inquisidor. "ya hemos apartado a esos Eldianos y el Mechanicum se está encargando de investigar."

"lo sé, obispo. Eso lo sé. Solo deseaba saber la opinión de ustedes sobre el destino de estos. Dígame que piensa, obispo"

El eclesiarca abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, después de unos segundos este finalmente hablo.

"deberíamos destruirlos. Aun si no son derivados del caos o de los xenos, su comportamiento de intentar comer humanos los hace peligrosos. La eclesiarquia no soportaría la existencia de tales criaturas."

Una vez termino, el inquisidor miro hacia el adepto del Administratum. Este entendió lo que él quería.

Intentando reunir valor finalmente hablo. "pienso que serían una útil mano de obra. Su tamaño les daría facilidad para la construcción de edificios, volviendo más rápido y eficiente la creación de asentamientos."

Tras oír las respuestas el inquisidor se quedó en silencio, varios segundos pasaron después de que este volviera a moverse.

"entiendo, bien. Aprecio su tiempo." y con esto el inquisidor se fue, llevándose consigo a su acolito. Los dos hombres anteriores aun parecían estar sorprendidos por tal situación. Uno no podía saber lo que un inquisidor sabia, mucho menos un psíquico. Simplemente regresaron a sus puestos

Mientras tanto, entre los edificios el inquisidor salía, perdiéndose entre las calles igual que un espectro.

* * *

Theo Maggath se mantuvo estoico frente a la ventana. En las calles de la capital de Marley desfilaban las fuerzas del enemigo. Soldados recubiertos de armaduras verde oliva marchaban junto a vehículos poderosamente blindados. Incluso el titán carreta había sido abatido fácilmente por esos blindados, un solo disparo fue todo lo que tomo.

Maggath contemplo sus armas, tratando de entenderlas de nuevo. Se preguntaba cómo es que una civilización como esta estuviera allá afuera en el espacio, como es que habían llegado los humanos al vacío del universo. Se llenó la cabeza de preguntas existenciales, se preguntaba su lugar en el mundo, cuál era su rol y que debía hacer desde ahora.

De la poca información que había acumulado. Este Imperium gobernaba por más de un millón de mundos. Casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar esa cifra, solo podía imaginarse que tan poderoso debía ser este Imperium para poder regir sobre tantos planetas. Ellos no venían a destruir, simplemente querían anexar este mundo al imperio de la humanidad, por supuesto, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer en contra de eso, pero la idea de pertenecer a algo tan grande había llamado el interés de algunos y el apoyo a esta idea iba creciendo poco a poco entre los habitantes.

Pero lo más curioso era que hasta este momento no les habían reclamado la destrucción de los Eldianos. Y aunque habían quienes lo habían clamado, esta organización, este Adeptus Mechanicus había hecho callar esas ideas y ellos mismos habían enviado sus fuerzas sobre Liberio para mantenerlo vigilado. También habían reclamado para ellos todo el suero titánico que había en Marley sin dejar ni una sola gota. Al principio no pudo evitar sentir horror al ver a esos seres llenos de piezas mecánicas, aun persistía, pero se preguntaba si esos seres seguían siendo humanos siquiera.

Maggath no estaba solo en esa habitación. Sentados en la mesa estaban Zeke y Pieck, a un lado, recargado sobre la pared estaba Galliard. Zeke se hallaba pensativo, hundido en su mente. Maggath sabía que aquella batalla había sido muy dura para Zeke, y para el mismo también. Enviar a morir a treinta millares de soldados por una funesta derrota era simplemente terrible.

"¿Qué pasara ahora?" dijo Galliard, no se dirigía a nadie, así que esperaba que cualquiera respondiera su pregunta.

"seremos exterminados… supongo." Contesto Pieck que acomodaba sus dedos y los entrelazaba una y otra vez mientras miraba sobre la mesa. "no es como si nos necesitaran, ni mucho menos nos quisieran. Mi titán fue destruido por un solo disparo de esos… 'Leman Russ'… sino fuera por Zeke ya estaría muerta."

Se escuchó un puño chocar con la pared, bajado por Galliard quien furiosamente había intentado descargar su ira.

"si tuviera un poder de titán…"

"habría sido el mismo resultado…" le interrumpió Zeke. "¿Qué te hace pensar que habrías hecho alguna diferencia? Los países vecinos ya estaban comenzando a sobrepasar la fuerza de los titanes con máquinas y tecnologías. ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer contra este imperio que está claramente épocas avanzado?"

Galliard no dijo nada más y simplemente se quedó callado.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Había una razón por la que ellos estaban reunidos ahí después de todo.

Había cinco personas. Todos pertenecientes al imperio de la humanidad. Maggath conocía el nombre de tres de ellos, pero de los dos últimos que venían detrás jamás había oído hablar.

"saludos." Dijo uno de ellos, vestía ropas bastante galardonadas con varias medallas de numerosas campañas, una espada se adosaba a su cinturón junto con una pistola estilizada del otro lado. "soy el general Slasveid al mando del 703° de Cadia y el 25° de Gestmurn. Ella es la comisario Melith Ushar y a mi izquierda el Magos Tetrael Upsilon del Adeptus Mechanicus."

Maggath vio a la mujer con el título de comisario quien asintió cortésmente. El desconocía que era un comisario en el imperio, así que se limitó a hacer presunciones. Ella llevaba una pesada y gruesa gabardina que se veía imponente rematada con una gorra sobre su cabello oscuro. Sus ojos eran purpuras, algo que no había visto antes tampoco. A su cintura colgaba una espada, o lo que podría decirse que era. Era demasiado gruesa para solo ser una espada, pero llevaba varios dientes como una sierra, brutal y mortífera, así se veía. Ella llevaba también en su cintura una pistola que despedía un espectral brillo azulado desconocido y amenazante.

Sin embargo, era el tercero quien le despertaba más escalofríos. Ataviado con túnica roja y vieja, de su cuerpo salían varios objetos metálicos que parecían estar vivos, sus ojos habían sido reemplazados por lentes que emitían seis luces rojas y extrañas. Y en su mano hecha de metal estaba una enorme hacha que parecía una especie de engrane con el símbolo de un cráneo dentro de un engrane.

"es un honor, general. Pero… debo preguntar. ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes? Pensé que solo serían ustedes tres." Dijo Maggath sin apartar la vista de los dos que estaban apartados.

"ah, sí." Dijo Midas. Su voz reflejaba una especie de temor y nervios que no se habían visto antes. "él es−"

"no será necesario, general." Dijo el hombre. Este se veía calmado, como si disfrutara la incomodidad que le causaba al general, pero, a la vez, se veía en él una mente sagaz que parecía esculcar en uno para descubrir lo que ocultaba. En su brazo se veía colgando una insignia, era una letra 'I' segmentada y con un cráneo en el centro. "soy el inquisidor Aurius, del Ordo Hereticus. Un placer, comandante Theo Maggath."

"el placer es mío, inquisidor. Lamento no poder haber previsto si llegada, realmente no lo esperaba."

"nadie lo hace, comandante. Nadie lo hace." Decía el inquisidor mientras reía un poco y se sentaba junto a la mesa. Indicándole a los demás que lo acompañaran, solo el general y el Magos lo hicieron, la comisario se quedó de pie al lado del general en disciplinada atención mientras que la joven que acompañaba al inquisidor se paró detrás de este último.

Pieck y Zeke ya estaban a la espera. Pieck sirvió tres tazas de té y Zeke trajo algunos aperitivos para acompañamiento.

 _para mí no será necesario, por favor no se moleste._ Dijo Tetrael con una voz muy extraña y espeluznante al ver la taza frente a él. Pieck obedeció y la retiro. Maggath también se sentó junto a la mesa.

"ahora." Dijo el general. "supongo que debería tener una idea del porque fue invocado aquí." Midas hecho un vistazo por la habitación mirando a los tres 'guerreros' de Marley. "ellos deben ser su guardia de honor, supongo. Así que creo que no será necesario dejarlos fuera de esto. Después de todo, usted, Maggath, se ha vuelto bastante afortunado."

"discúlpeme, general. Pero no entiendo a qué se refiere con ser afortunado." Decía Maggath al tratar de comprender lo que le habían dicho.

"Después de todo, antes de los Tybur usted era el que poseía la mayor influencia. Y al ser este… Marley… el asentamiento más poderoso del planeta eso lo coloca ahora mismo en aquel con mayor responsabilidad en el mundo… por ahora. Prácticamente es el que puede decidir el destino de su pueblo."

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Theo. En verdad lo había considerado, pero aceptarlo le era algo completamente distinto. Jamás se había imaginado que esto acabara así.

"no lo… había visto de esa manera, general. Aun así, no creo que tengamos una razón para negarnos a la voluntad del imperio ahora que seremos sus lacayos."

"ja, ja, ja, ja…" fue el inquisidor el que comenzó a reír. Fue una risa corta, pero podría decirse que él era el único quien mantenía el sentido del humor que se había ido de todos allí. "no, Maggath. No lo vean de esa forma. Todos somos parte del imperio de la humanidad, son los seres humanos los que están destinados a gobernar la galaxia en el nombre del dios emperador. Sin embargo, esa tarea viene con grandes peligros. ¿Enserio cree que estamos solos? De hecho, me sorprende que ustedes hayan permanecido intactos por tanto tiempo."

El inquisidor trono los dedos y su guardia le entrego un objeto, un dispositivo extraño para Maggath pero conocido para los demás. El inquisidor dejo el objeto en la mesa y presiono un botón. El Holo proyector cobro vida y dejo ver su contenido.

Una criatura humanoide apareció. Un ser enorme que casi era confundible con un titán. Sin embargo era verde, con afilados dientes y músculos enormes. Su apariencia era brutal y derramaba violencia por todas partes. Vieron como la criatura, un 'orko' como le llamo el general, cargaba junto con otros orkos sobre una fila de soldados como los que habían vencido al ejercito de Marley y los hacían pedazos con arcaicas armas de fuego y toscas y rabiosa hachas.

Después el video cambio y mostro un grupo de Eldars. Sus armaduras azuladas y estilizadas parecían obras de arte talladas cuidadosamente de un material desconocido. Eran más altos que un humano pero tan rápidos que sus movimientos le eran muy difíciles de seguir. Vio como acababan con varios guardias imperiales con muy raras armas que parecían disparar cuchillas increíblemente afiladas que despedazaban a sus enemigos con suma facilidad.

Entonces volvió cambiar. Lo que se encontró le lleno de un escalofrió apabullante. Un mar de criaturas monstruosas marchaba por una vasta llanura. De afilados dientes y letales garras, las criaturas de todas formas y tamaños se movían con tal cohesión que parecían ser un solo organismo. Maggath y los demás vieron con horror como los tiranidos, como los habían descrito, devoraban todo a su paso sin dejar ni un solo ser vivo. De repente, sintió que los titanes ya no daban tanto miedo como él pensaba, al ver tales horrores que estaban allá afuera le hizo querer temblar.

"eso es solo una parte de lo que el imperio debe enfrentar día a día." Dijo el general. "como especie no nos queda opción más que unir fuerzas y luchar por nuestro lugar en la galaxia. Lo que le estamos ofreciendo a su mundo, _coronel_ Maggath, Es la oportunidad de combatir a este enemigo para asegurar su supervivencia."

Maggath no dijo nada por unos minutos, sorprendentemente, ni el inquisidor ni el general dijo nada, dejando que asimilara lo que había aprendido. Zeke y los demás no dijeron nada, aunque al igual que Maggath estaban sin poder decir nada.

La comisario se movió, de su gabardina saco un pergamino que le entrego al general. Este pergamino estaba ricamente adornado. Con bordados de oro y plata y rematado con un cráneo como sello.

"esto…" dijo Midas tras desenrollar el pergamino. "Será un acuerdo. Entre este mundo, Marley, y el imperio de la humanidad. Juraran lealtad a cambio de protección del imperio y estoy seguro de que podrán encontrar maravillas en los regalos del Adeptus Mechanicus. Deberán proporcionar un diezmo. Ya lo he discutido con el Administratum y se ha decidido que proporcionaran regimientos para la guardia imperial. ¿Cuántos? Aun debemos arreglar eso. El Adeptus Mechanicus tendrá total control con todo lo respecto a tecno-magia en Marley. También deberán entregar una parte de su producción del planeta, principalmente en minerales y combustible, más tarde podrán producir su propia mercancía para tomar más ingresos. Con el tiempo crecerán y tendrán un mejor lugar del que tienen actualmente."

El general tomo una pluma que la comisario le había entregado. Se la entregó a Maggath junto al pergamino.

Bajo la mirada de todos Maggath leyó el pergamino. Los términos eran iguales a los que le habían dicho. Como si sintiera estar vendiendo su vida, firmo.

"bien." Dijo el general. "supongo que esto será todo. Le daremos control sobre este sistema de seis planetas mientras buscamos a un gobernador competente. Hasta entonces, le deseo lo mejor. En el nombre del emperador."

Todos ellos salieron de la habitación. Todos, excepto dos. El inquisidor se quedó en su lugar mientras el magos se mantenía callado. Sin saber que decir, Maggath solo podía esperar a su respuesta.

De repente algo paso. Pieck y Gallahat salieron de la habitación pese a que Maggath no se los había ordenado. Parecían estar en una especie de trance mientras se movían a paso lento pero constante rumbo a la puerta. Una vez con solo Zeke y Maggath en la habitación, el inquisidor hablo.

"ciertamente, una propuesta aceptable." Dijo el inquisidor. "¿no lo cree, coronel Maggath?"

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, Maggath solo pudo limitarse a dar una respuesta corta.

"eso pienso, sí."

El inquisidor lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. En su mente Maggath podía sentir una fuerza extraña estirar y retorcer sus recuerdos, no podía entender lo que pasaba pero por alguna razón sentía que el inquisidor era la razón de esto.

"Ya que oficialmente su mundo, Marley, se ha anexado al imperio de la humanidad me gustaría avisarle de algunas cosas." El tono del inquisidor cambio, apenas era perceptible a simple vista. Como un interrogador dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

"¿Qué cree que sea un inquisidor?"

La pregunta dejo pensando a Maggath por un buen rato. Sabía que debía responder con cuidado, algo le decía que si bajaba la guardia seria su fin.

"en el término del imperio de la humanidad… no puedo adivinarlo. Pero pienso que es un título que se le da para cazar blancos ocultos o aquellos que no podrían ser alcanzados por métodos normales."

Un ligero aplauso se oyó de las palmas del inquisidor. "bien, no está demasiado lejos de la respuesta. Sin embargo, un inquisidor no solo se encarga de cazar a los enemigos del imperio. Tenemos el poder de reclamar a cualquier fuerza imperial para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones y dependiendo de nuestro veredicto podemos sujetar a cualquier posible hereje a ejecución, claro, después de analizar la evidencia."

Maggath comenzó a temblar, por alguna razón se sentía frio. Sentía que la temperatura en la habitación bajaba. Al principio pensó que era su imaginación, pero después de ver a Zeke tiritar se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Entonces de repente la temperatura volvió a ascender, se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Era bizarro, increíble y a la vez espeluznante.

"por lo que veo no hay rastro de corrupción en sus mentes y sus 'guerreros' parecen ser libres de toda posible herejía." Continúo el inquisidor. "por lo que veo no parecen ser posibles herejes."

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunto Maggath intentando recuperar el aire.

"nada de lo que deba preocuparse." Dijo el inquisidor con una sonrisa irónica.

Finalmente Zeke hablo, incapaz de seguir soportando el querer despejar sus dudas.

"¿a dónde quiere llegar? ¿Qué clase de poder está usando sobre nosotros?"

"Ninguno del que deban saber"

Después de entregarle el Holo proyector a su acolito este continuo.

"Sin embargo conozco sus vidas, sus metas y sus ambiciones. Lo que desean y lo que han perdido. Esta isla, estos muros a los que tanto temían. Y sus habitantes que llaman demonios. Lo sé. Pero también la curiosidad me llama dada la reputación que les dan a ellos."

El inquisidor pauso por un rato, observando las reacciones de ambos.

"quiero ese poder del que tanto hablan. Mi estimado, Magos explorador, estaría más que dispuesto a querer estudiarlo. Por mi parte, es mí deber observar su naturaleza y dictar mi sentencia. Además, si todo va bien, podría reconsiderar y mover mis contactos para asegurar las vidas de los eldianos en este mundo."

"¿los eldianos? ¿Habla de todos?" pregunto Maggath con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en preocupación.

"entiendo que ustedes no los ven como aliados. Pero déjeme decirle que habrán muchos peligros allá afuera más grandes que esos 'titanes' ¿quiere saber lo que pasara con los eldianos si ustedes no hacen algo?"

El inquisidor se detuvo y volteo a ver al magos que después de asentir habló.

 _+++hasta ahora no hemos encontrado rastro de energía psíquica, y por la forma en que se ven estos organismos podría decirse que no parecen xenos. Si nuestras sospechas son claras, después de que sean procesados por el Administratum y los Ordos serán convertidos en servidores. Para ponerlo de forma sencilla. Serán seres sin voluntad ni instinto, trabajaran para la construcción y manufactura en trabajos grandes y pesados. Calculamos que usaríamos a un 80% de la población de eldianos para dejar al resto para multiplicarse y dar nuevos servidores+++_

Zeke tembló, sintió un nudo en el estómago y pensó que iba a vomitar. Eso era genocidio, no, peor que eso. Las vidas de todo su pueblo serian condenadas a algo peor que la muerte, todos los que conocían podrían acabar así y ya no existirá futuro para ellos.

Maggath por su lado se contuvo a mantener el aliento. Esa acción seria drástica, incluso para lo que Marley había estado haciendo con los descendientes de Ymir. Sabía que si no hacía algo esto muy bien podría pasar.

"afortunadamente hay una forma de evitar todo eso." Dijo el inquisidor. "deben conseguir ese poder. Traerme a ese Eren Jaeger y entonces tal vez sus eldianos no tendrán que pasar por todo eso."

* * *

"y así es como fue…" dijo Zeke. Su taza de té se había enfriado, no le importo y se la bebió así como estaba.

En todo ese rato ni Reiner ni Berthold se habían apartado de lo que el jefe de guerra había estado diciendo. No podían creerlo, y sin embargo, lo hacían. No podrían dudar de su superior con quien habían peleado por tanto tiempo.

"si eso es cierto…" hablo Berthold. "¿Por qué lo enviaron a usted? Con ese poder seria sencillo tomar a Eren sin ningún problema."

"es una oportunidad." Dijo Reiner. "de probarse ante el imperio de la humanidad. Si triunfamos entonces aseguraremos el futuro de los eldianos." Reiner pensó en su hogar, en su madre que lo esperaba y rogo que estuviera bien.

"puede ser." Continúo Zeke. "en cualquier caso no podemos fallar esta vez. Esta vez llevamos el peso de Eldia sobre nuestros hombros."

Zeke hecho lo que quedaba del te sobre las llamas. Mañana seria el día, mañana reclamarían el futuro de su pueblo.

[X]

Notas del autor:

Después de leer el último capítulo del manga de Attack on Titán conseguí lo que necesitaba. Ese nuevo equipo ODM se ve interesante hasta el punto en el que luce como un exoesqueleto. Ahora, imagínense si mejoráramos eso con tecnología del Mechanicus.

Intentare ir con el Lore lo mejor que pueda. No quiero comenzar a inventar OC's ni irme de lado con la tecnología y los conflictos. Además de que no me gusta usar OC's, siento que le dan cierto cringe a lo que escribes. Si, se que el idioma podría ser un problema por el alto gótico del imperio, pero hey, son europeos que hablan japonés.

De cierta forma los Eldianos de los muros podrían ser competentes Guardias imperiales y aunque no son muchos podrían ser considerablemente útiles en un mundo colmena.

Sé que habrían esperado más acción entre titanes VS Astra Militarum, pero quise dar énfasis en lo fácil que sería para el imperio de la humanidad lidiar con titanes.

En el próximo capítulo hablaremos del lado de Paradis. Aunque continuare con Re: Recreators. Creo que iré alternando ambos. También debo continuar traduciendo The witches' night escrito por Disciple of Ember. Es muy bueno, vayan a leerlo.

Una última cosa. No confundan el hecho de que los Eldianos podrían tener una vida mejor con el Imperium. Esto es Warhammer 40K


	2. Pacto

**Attack on Titán y Warhammer 40k pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **[X]**

Zeke trato de mantenerse aferrado sobre el titán que pertenecía a Pieck. A cada paso que el titán daba el estaba a punto de caerse. Sin mencionar que había perdido todas las extremidades.

De entre sus adentros maldecía, maldecía esta misión, maldecía a la gente de Paradis, maldecía a Levi Ackerman.

Todo había resultado en una grave falla.

Berthold había caído y no sabía nada de Reiner. Sintió estremecerse al recordar las palabras del inquisidor, recordó lo que le pasaría a su gente si fallaban.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, comandante?" hablo la forma titánica de Pieck, su distorsionada voz le daba un recordatorio siniestro de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Ya no le quedaban energías, pero también estaba seguro de que al enemigo tampoco le quedaba ningún haz bajo la manga. Aun así, si daba la orden de atacar una última vez ambos podrían caer prisioneros del enemigo y los Eldianos estarían condenados.

Pero si se quedaban ahí, los Eldianos definitivamente estarían condenados.

"¡vamos!" ladro Zeke. "no nos queda opción. Debemos tomar la coordenada. Dejaremos a Reiner y Berthold con ellos, capturar a Eren es más importante."

Pieck obedeció y corrió.

[X]

Eren contemplo lo que quedaba de su viejo amigo. El cuerpo de Armin había quedado carbonizado después de enfrentarse al titán colosal para comprarle tiempo. No dijo nada, simplemente recordó los momentos que había pasado con él, el cómo se conocieron y el cómo aprendió más de él conforme crecían.

Tenía el cuerpo de Berthold, gracias al sacrificio de Armin por fin tenían al titán colosal, sin embargo Eren no podía evitar lamentarse por la muerte de su amigo.

De repente pudo oír un sonido, era un quejido, quedo, apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí. El pecho de Armin se inflaba buscando aire entre dolorosas aspiraciones. Seguía vivo, su amigo aún estaba con vida. Sin embargo, en ese estado, no sabía cuánto le quedaba.

Escucho un ruido, eran pisadas, las reconocería al instante. Al voltear pudo ver a un titán que se movía rápidamente sobre sus cuatro extremidades sorteando obstáculos fácilmente.

Eren entendió rápidamente de que se trataba, ese titán era inteligente, un cambiante. Presiono el gatillo de su equipo ODM y se alejó, sabía que estaban tras de él y no podía arriesgar a que ese titán aplastara a su amigo. El titán lo persiguió por varios minutos.

No podría eludirlo por siempre, se estaba quedando sin gas y no sabía en donde estaban sus aliados, ni siquiera sabía si habían sobrevivido.

"¡Eren!" grito alguien, había una persona sobre el titán. Esa persona tampoco tenía piernas ni brazos y su cuerpo exudaba vapor constantemente.

"¡Eren!" de nuevo hablo. "¡escucha! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Esto ya no es cuestión de guerra o no! ¡Es por nuestra gente! ¡Si vienes podremos salvarlos a todos!"

¿Qué estaba diciendo este tipo? ¿Después de todo lo que habían hecho se atrevían a decir eso? Eren no podía evitar repudiar esas palabras. Habían causado tanta muerte, habían creado tanto dolor por algo que él no entendía. Se habían vuelto sus enemigos desde el momento que vio a su madre ser devorada por ese titán.

Vio un destello y a su vez los brazos del titán que llevaba a Zeke desaparecieron. De nuevo vio una sombra volver a aparecer la cual término arrancando a una persona del Titán que llevaba a Zeke. El cuerpo de lo que parecía ser una mujer cayó al suelo con todas las extremidades cortadas.

Era Levi, quien ahora había acorralado a Zeke. Eren había comprado el tiempo suficiente para que alguien llegara a apoyarle, pero no había esperado que fuera Levi el que llegaría.

Zeke se hallaba ahora acorralado. Sin Pieck ni nadie más ahora ya no podía hacer nada. La ira y la desesperación lo consumían, miro hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba Levi.

"¡idiota!" gritó. "¡nos has condenado a todos! ¡Has acabado con el futuro de todos los Eldianos! Ellos van a venir. Ellos van a acabar con ustedes."

A Levi no le importaba de quien estaba hablando. Había logrado cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin Smith. Por fin había capturado al titán bestia y ahora solo quedaba darle el suero a alguien para terminar con esto. Saco la caja con la jeringa y el frasco.

"¡a Armin!" gritó Eren. "¡Armin sigue con vida! Inyéctele el suero y dejemos que devore a uno de ellos."

Al mismo tiempo, Mikasa y los demás sobrevivientes estaban llegando. Jean cargaba a Reiner al cual también le había cortado los brazos y las piernas. Connie también cargaba con él a Sasha que parecía estar inconsciente. Todos se reunieron en el techo en donde Armin se había quedado.

Levi abrió la caja y preparo el suero, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a aplicárselo a Armin alguien llego. Era Folch, quien cargaba consigo al comandante Smith. Este último aun respiraba, una herida en su vientre le hacía perder sangre, le quedaba poco.

"usa el suero con el comandante." Dijo Folch. "¡rápido! Sin el la humanidad estará perdida."

Fue entonces que Levi vio como Mikasa se acercaba junto con Eren. Se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión. Armin era un genio que había logrado sacar adelante a la legión de reconocimiento. Pero Erwin había logrado también guiarlos a la victoria, sus planes habían salvado ya varias veces a un gran número de soldados.

"vamos, vamos. No hay necesidad de pelear."

Una nueva voz se escuchó. Había tomado a todos por sorpresa. Y cuando voltearon a ver de quien se trataba no pudieron evitar caer en un interminable asombro.

Ahí, sobre el techo, a pocos metros de ellos había un hombre. Llevaba una gabardina gruesa de color negro sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura. El hombre parecía estar desarmado, pero no podían estar seguros. Una I segmentada adornada por un cráneo dorado se colgaba de sus ropas. Era extraño, no podían reconocer o entender quién era esta persona, el tan solo sonreía. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, parecía la de un cazador que había atrapado a su objetivo.

El hombre volteo a mirar a Zeke quien ahora sudaba profusamente mientras parecía temblar al ver a ese hombre extraño y misterioso. "En verdad me decepcionas, Zeke. Pero esto estaba premeditado. Sabía desde el principio que no podías ganar, pero sé que serias muy útil para facilitar aún más las cosas para mí."

El hombre volteo a ver hacia el cielo mientras tocaba su oreja. "Regina, ya no es necesario que mantengas oculto al Valkyria."

Una cortina pareció caer mientras en el aire una imagen impresionante para los nativos se mostraba. Levi apenas podía creer lo que veía después de que una nave de más de diez metros apareciera de la nada. La nave giro y dejo salir a una mujer. Esta rápidamente se colocó al lado del hombre que había llegado. Otras diez figuras bajaron, ocho de ellos eran hombres y mujeres revestidos en armaduras y armados con extraños rifles que tenían un cable que se conectaba a una mochila a sus espaldas, todos ellos mostraron una disciplina que habría hecho envidiar a Shadis. También bajo una mujer vestida con ropas blancas y negras, en sus manos se veían un juego de herramientas quirúrgicas que proporcionarían más miedo que alivio a cualquiera que las viera, detrás de ella se veían frascos de cristal que parecían llevar sangre y sueros, así como extraños líquidos que desconocía.

Sin embargo, fue el último que bajo quien despertó más miedo sobre todos. Una figura de casi dos metros, un ser metálico vestido de una túnica de color rojo. De su cuerpo varios brazos y tentáculos de metal salían moviéndose por todos lados, todos esos cargaban con herramientas que no entendían, habían pinzas grandes y pequeñas, así como lo que parecían ser extrañas armas. Ese ser cargaba también con lo que parecía ser un hacha en forma de engrane con el símbolo de un cráneo dentro de un engrane grabado.

El hombre de negro levanto la mano, Levi sintió como la aguja se despegaba de sus manos y flotaba rápidamente hacia el hombre. Este mantuvo flotando la jeringa de alguna forma desconocida, la estudiaba tratando de averiguar sus secretos.

Mikasa ya no podía soportarlo más. Su amigo moría y ahora este sujeto estaba intentando quitarles la única esperanza de salvarlo. Sujeto el agarre de sus espadas y se movió corriendo hacia él. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo sin importarle estar rodeada de enemigos, debían recuperar el suero.

Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse. Algo le golpeo en el estómago. Normalmente ella lo habría soportado, las horas de ejercicio le había dado una considerable resistencia. Pero esto era diferente, sintió como una fuerza demoledora la arrollaba y le hacía vaciar el contenido del estómago, sus reflejos le permitieron ver quien era la que le había interceptado, era esa mujer que había estado hace solo un momento al lado del hombre de negro.

Intento espabilarse y recuperar su guardia, pero sintió como una llave la atrapaba y la derribaba sobre el techo de la casa en donde estaban. Mikasa antes había podido contra cualquiera, ella podía sobreponerse a la fuerza pura incluso de Reiner, pero esto era ridículo. Sintió como un agarre de acero la contenía impidiéndole moverse más.

Los hombres armados apuntaron enseguida hacia los demás. Levi esperaba morir ahí. Esas armas le eran desconocidas, pero no dudaba de que fueran letales.

Solo un movimiento de la mano del hombre de gabardina basto para que todos sus guardias bajaran sus armas, pero aun las mantenían listas sin apartar la vista de los que estaban ahí.

"En verdad fue un espectáculo." Dijo. "pero creo que se ha acabado el tiempo, aunque he logrado reunir mucha información valiosa."

El ser de metal se acercó al hombre. "inquisidor. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos? personalmente me gustaría tomar el suero para llevarlo a estudiar."

"no, Magos. Quiero ver el efecto del suero por mí mismo. Tu−" dijo dirigiéndose a uno de sus guardias armados. "inyecta esto en aquel chico y has que se coma al que está cerca de él."

El tempestus scion obedeció. Tomo el suero y acerco a Berthold cerca de Armin. Con una fuerza que parecía sobrenatural levanto a ambos y bajo del techo. Cayó al suelo sin ningún problema y se alejó unas calles con ambos cuerpos.

"Hermana Minfrel, querida. ¿Sería tan amable de tratar a ese hombre moribundo de allá?"

La mujer de ropas blancas y negras y equipo médico asintió y se dirigió hacia Erwin. Usando las agujas en sus dedos administro sedantes y adrenalina mientras que con la otra mano, ayudada por algún extraño objeto, cocía las heridas del comandante Smith.

Todos pudieron ver como un titán surgía a algunas calles de entre vapores y luego tras devorar a un cuerpo se desintegraba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" finalmente pregunto Levi. Siguió de reojo a la mujer que operaba a Erwin en pleno campo de batalla.

"soy un inquisidor del Imperio de la Humanidad. Estos son parte de mi sequito."

"¿y que busca un inquisidor del imperio de la humanidad aquí?"

El inquisidor sonrió ante las preguntas del Eldiano. "no busco. He venido a declarar mi veredicto. Es natural que no se hayan dado cuenta, pero su mundo y las naciones que lo habitaban han sido puestas al servicio del Emperador de la humanidad. Estos 'titanes cambiantes' vinieron aquí esperando capturar la coordenada y salvar a su casta, pero veo que han fallado. Pero aun así, han demostrado su valía y su lealtad a pesar de su derrota."

"Aun así." Continúo el inquisidor. "hemos venido por algo más. Algo oculto dentro de la mente del legado del rey de Eldia. Eren Jaeger, ven aquí."

Levi y los demás voltearon a ver a Eren quien parecía estremecerse ante la mención de su nombre. Eren no podía confiar en lo que este sujeto decía, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Armin siguiera con vida.

Al ver su hesitación, el inquisidor volteo a ver a su acolita quien tenía a Mikasa Ackerman sometida con una llave. Después de unos segundos ella entendió y comenzó a presionar más fuerte. Y con ello los gritos muy rara vez vistos en Mikasa se escucharon.

"podría hacer esto por cualquier medio posible." Dijo el inquisidor. "pero dependerá de ti el hacerlo más o menos difícil."

Con la amenaza demostrada a Eren ya no le quedo opción. A pesar de las voces de sus compañeros el avanzo. Mikasa lo veía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara decirle que la olvidara y escapara.

Sin embargo, no había forma de que pudiera hacer eso. Además de que no importara como lo intentara, todos estaban rodeados por seres con armas muy avanzadas. Después de dar unos pasos pudo ver como el agarre que atormentaba a Mikasa disminuía mas no la dejaba moverse.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo frente al inquisidor, este lo miro de arriba abajo. Como si lo juzgara o intentara encontrar alguna pieza de anormalidad.

La mano del inquisidor emitió luces extrañas, era como si una luz azul rodeara sus dedos y un extraño poder se formara. Con esa mano el inquisidor sujeto su frente, Eren sintió como si miles de agujas se enterraran dentro de su cráneo. Un dolor agudo lo dejo de rodillas incapaz de defenderse.

El inquisidor navego a través de su mente, no, a través de la mente de cientos de reyes de hace siglos quienes parecían pasar el poder de generación en generación. Vio las épocas de guerras y la era dorada que Eldia había vivido ya hace mucho tiempo.

Pero nada de eso le interesaba tanto como su objetivo. Surco y navego buscando por el origen, la raíz de todo, y finalmente, tras pasar treinta minutos, lo encontró. Soltó a Eren que ahora parecía un cadáver viviente, su piel pálida dejaba salir grandes cantidades de humo y apenas y podía respirar.

El Magos se acercó rápidamente hacia el inquisidor, como si estuviera ansioso por algo.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué has encontrado?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del inquisidor. "una PCE"

"¿¡DONDE!?" exclamo el Magos explorador con claro entusiasmo.

"En el medio de estos muros. En el palacio del rey."

[X]

Pieck sintió como su cuerpo rodaba tras el impacto. Había sido separada de su titán y ahora lo que quedaba del titán carreta era una pila de huesos desintegrándose. Ella presiono sus dientas por la ira, ahora todos iban a morir. Habían fracasado la misión, habían fallado en recuperar a Eren y ahora todos estaban indefensos.

Ella recordó al inquisidor, sus palabras, al imperio que ahora los gobernaba. Sintió ira, sintió ira al pensar que quizás si el imperio no los hubiera encontrado entonces habrían terminado con esta guerra en paz. Pero ahora todo se había perdido, y era culpa de ellos.

Mordió su lengua y sintió la sangre fluir por su boca. Su titán era conocido por su gran resistencia, a ella aun le quedaba energía que dar. El relámpago cayó iniciando con su transformación.

De nuevo volvió a su forma de titán. Subió a un edificio y escaneo el área. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, allí estaba, acababa de soltar a quien parecía ser Eren. La rabia de nuevo la consumió, los habían usado solo como carne de cañón para hacer su trabajo más fácil. Ella se abalanzo, con su titán corriendo a toda velocidad abrió la boca para acabar con el inquisidor.

Sin embargo, jamás le alcanzo.

Un rayo de energía disforme le golpeo envolviendo el cuerpo de su titán. La sangre hirvió y los órganos estallaron. La carne se abrió y los huesos se hacían añicos. Y todo eso también lo sintió Pieck.

Como un trozo de carne quemada, el titán carreta se desplomo por la calle. Todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado, de la nuca apenas se veía humo salir mientras se abría y Pieck salía de allí tosiendo violentamente. Ella se desmayó a los pocos segundos.

Al ser presentes de tal poder ninguno más se atrevió a protestar.

[X]

Erwin despertó. El cuerpo aun le dolía y podía sentir el efecto de varias drogas y sedantes aplicados en su cuerpo aun sin disiparse. Miro sus heridas, su abdomen había sido costurado y varias heridas menores habían sido selladas. Sintió como su cuerpo se mareaba y lo hacía caer de nuevo. Se mantuvo firme cuanto pudo, pero el mareo lo estaba debilitando.

"Deberías descansar." Una voz familiar le hablo. Erwin conocía esa voz. Al voltear vio a Levi Ackerman quien estaba recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? No ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Más aun ¿Cómo es que aún seguía con vida?

"por ahora quédate en cama. Me encargare de lo demás." Dijo Levi. Aún quedan cosas por hacer."

"No." Respondió Erwin mientras se levantaba. "no es el momento para estar descansando. Debemos encontrar ese sótano."

"ya nos encargamos de eso." Le decía Levi.

Erwin lo miro a los ojos, como si intentara buscar una respuesta. Levi solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "nada que sea útil ahora." Dijo.

Erwin miro hacia el suelo con clara decepción en su rostro. Todo este trabajo, todos estos sacrificios por nada. Sin embargo, quedaba una incógnita ¿Por qué estaban aquí? Sabia claramente que si perdían serian exterminados, el hecho de que todo pareciera estar bien le era realmente extraño. Sin mencionar que las palabras de Levi también tenían un tanto de extrañeza en ellas.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" dijo sin más. Esto no era una petición, era una orden. Como comandante de la legión de reconocimiento estaba en su derecho.

Levi dejo escapar un suspiro al saber que no podía seguir engañándolo. "es una larga historia."

"puedes tomarte tu tiempo." dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

Levi asintió y presento su informe. Yendo con todos los detalles que podía dar.

Erwin permaneció callado, solo haciendo una pregunta ocasional para aclarar dudas. Estaba impresionado, sí, pero también llamado por la curiosidad.

"este Imperium… ¿simplemente nos dejó así?" hablo Erwin. "por lo que me estás diciendo, ellos no son el enemigo, pero tampoco son aliados. ¿Un probable nuevo oponente quizás? Incluso el ofrecernos su ayuda… es algo increíblemente inusual dadas las circunstancias en las que estamos."

"yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando. Pero oí que ellos planean ir a la capital en la muralla Sina. Y ya sea con nuestra ayuda o no, ellos simplemente se dirigirán allí."

"¿Qué hay del titán bestia?"

"simplemente se los llevaron. Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme con su cabeza."

"¿y qué hay de los demás? ¿Cuántos más sobrevivieron?"

"aparte de nosotros. Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlett, Sasha Brauss, Connie Springer, Hanji zoe, Jean Kirstain y aquel tipo Floch que te trajo hasta donde estábamos. Todos ellos están bien… Eren, por otro lado."

Erwin se dio cuenta de la mirada de Levi. Decía que no podía explicar la situación o al menos era algo muy difícil de decidir.

"Después de que el inquisidor hizo esa cosa con su mente ha estado hablando todo el día. Aparentemente describiendo cosas del pasado como si el mismo las hubiera vivido. Armin se encuentra ahora mismo anotando todas esas visiones junto con un miembro del Adeptus Mechanicus."

"ya veo. Creo que no fue del todo una perdida. Después de todo, conseguimos un poco de información útil. Y este nuevo Imperium, puede ser realmente lo que necesitábamos."

Erwin se desplomo finalmente echándose a reír. Todo esto le parecía tan increíble que seguía pensando que en verdad estaba muerto. Y pensar que en todo este tiempo la humanidad no estaba al borde de la extinción como le habían hecho creer, sino que incluso había humanos entre las estrellas con un gobierno poderoso y un número vasto. Levi no le ayudo a levantarse, debía dejarlo lidiar con esto solo. Hasta hace unas horas había estado en medio de una crisis existencial al saber de dónde venían los imperiales.

Después de algunos minutos Erwin se levantó. Aun llevaba su uniforme, estaba sucio y roto, pero estaba completo. Con su única mano intento arreglarse y limpiarse para estar presentable, unos minutos después de asegurarse de que no se veía tan mal se dirigió a la puerta para salir, no sin antes ver a Levi por encima del hombro.

"le daré mis gracias a estos imperiales. Después de todo nos están ayudando." Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

[X]

El campamento estaba realmente ordenado. Cuando salió no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la cantidad de equipo que el imperio había traído consigo. Había varias tiendas de campaña de al menos dos metros de altura. Parecían estar bien equipadas. Había una gran tienda de campaña con una cruz de color rojo que parecía ser un centro médico. Vio docenas de cajas de metal, todas marcadas con el Aquila imperial que Levi le había descrito, estas cajas parecían contener toda clase de recursos así como municiones, armas, medicinas y raciones. Había también vehículos de metal, altamente armados y blindados, y que no necesitaban usar caballos.

Se encontró con docenas de soldados, iban armados con armas que jamás había visto y recubiertos con armaduras ligeras pero resistentes. Detrás de ellos, a sus espaldas, estaban adheridos un extraño dispositivo con dos turbinas. Algunos estaban cavando trincheras, otros llevaban equipo que bajaban de un camión, otros distribuían raciones a los demás e incluso había algunos que limpiaban sus equipos y armas o simplemente jugaban a las cartas.

Erwin vio como algunos de esos guardias imperiales lo veían y hablaban entre ellos. Algunos se reían, otros lo miraban con serios ojos mientras que otros parecían discutir y debatir algo que no podía escuchar. Esto llamo la atención de quien parecía un oficial. Una mujer, alta, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, a un par de metros ella se detuvo y lo saludo juntando ambas manos en su pecho formando un águila con los dedos

"es bueno que haya despertado, comandante Smith." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. "soy la capitana Mirouhi del 131vo de los halcones de guerra de Harakoni. Estoy a cargo de esta compañía de doscientos efectivos."

"es un honor, capitana. Me preguntaba si podría decirme donde están mis chicos, por lo que escuche ellos sobrevivieron."

"entiendo. Por aquí." Dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el centro médico. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con una chica sobre una camilla. Estaba dormida, pero la contusión en la cabeza había sido atendida correctamente.

"Sasha Brauss." Dijo Mirouhi. "contusiones en la cabeza moderados. Heridas leves, pero todo ha sido atendido. Estará bien en cuanto ella despierte."

Después de eso dejaron a la chica durmiendo y se dirigieron hacia un lugar cerca de la torre semi destruida en donde habían levantado el campamento. Mientras caminaban Erwin intento armar una conversación. Levi le había informado de estos imperiales pero quería obtener más información por sí mismo.

"veo que algunos de sus subordinados parecen hablar de mí."

La oír estos, Morouhi volteo a verlo otra vez, simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando.

"han ganado algo de reconocimiento." Dijo la capitana. A lo que Erwin respondió solo levantando una ceja.

"es admiración." Dijo ella. "escuchamos los reportes de usted y sus fuerzas en una carga contra esos… titanes. Algo como eso le ganaría el respeto de un comisario."

El no entendió mucho de lo que decía. En efecto, se había armado de valor a sí mismo, a esos hombres y mujeres que habían cabalgado directamente hacia sus muertes. Él no se sentía particularmente heroico ni un patriota. Pues ya tantos habían muerto bajo sus órdenes que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero él no podía realmente aceptar que era valor lo que lo había movido.

Pronto llegaron a unas ruinas. Erwin reconocía este lugar, aquí había caído Nanaba y su escuadrón quienes habían muerto protegiendo a los demás miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. El lugar estaba cubierto con maleza así como algunos pertrechos que habían caído de la torre al derrumbarse. Erwin alcanzo a notar a un guardia imperial con magnoculares y un rifle especialmente largo observando desde lo alto de la torre, o de lo que quedaba de ella. También vio a los que había sobrevivido, estaban sobre la pared y los escombros, como si intentaran revivir viejos recuerdos. Sin embargo, faltaba Mikasa, Armin y Hanji la cual parecía no estar ahí.

"sin embargo." Dijo Mirouhi. "el inquisidor Freudem me ha pedido que lo lleve con él. El desea atender asuntos de alta importancia con usted."

Erwin deseaba pasar lista sobre lo que había quedado de su legión de reconocimiento. De alrededor de cien se habían reducido a diez y ahora no era el momento de intentar reducir ese número. Algo le decía que hacer esperar a este 'inquisidor' sería un grave error para él y todos sus subordinados.

[X]

Jean Kirstein bajo de lo que quedaba de la torre usando su equipo ODM. Tras algunos giros y maniobras de demostración aterrizo limpiamente en la piedra. A su alrededor cuatro guardias imperiales del 49vo de Harakoni le miraban impresionados ante la movilidad que había demostrado, un par de ellos discutían algo en un lenguaje que él no entendía y los otros dos seguían hablando con él.

"muy impresionante." Dijo la única mujer de los demás que estaban allí. "incluso con un paracaídas gravitatorio sería difícil hacer eso."

"pero necesitan estructuras lo suficientemente altas para usar todo su potencial." Esta vez hablo un chico que parecía ser el de menor edad. "en una ciudad-colmena estarían en su elemento, pero en un descenso a diez mil metros de altura no serviría de nada."

Jean se llevó una mano a su nuca rascándose el cabello. No entendía lo que estaban diciendo estos imperiales, pero sentía que era alguna especie de cumplido.

"eh… gracias… aunque no puedo entender algunas cosas de lo que han dicho. Matar a un titán con un rifle es imposible, aun si les das en la nuca se regeneraran antes de que puedas dar un daño considerable. Para eso es el ODM, para alcanzar sus puntos débiles y cortarlos con las cuchillas."

"¿te molesta si veo esas cuchillas?" dijo la mujer.

Jean no lo pensó demasiado, no es como si se preocupara de que ellos obtuvieran información de ellos a través de las hojas de acero ultra endurecido, probablemente ellos ya los habían recogido de los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos. Y siendo francos, dudaba que tuvieran oportunidad contra ellos.

Le dio una de las cuchillas a la chica y ella las inspecciono, paso el dedo por el filo y noto como la cortaba ligeramente. Ella intento doblar la hoja pero esta solo se curvo sin partirse.

"increíble. Podrías cortar a un orko con una de estas. Si es que puedes atacar primero, claro."

"déjame verla." Pidió el chico quien después de recibir la hoja intento hacer los mismo pero no pudo partirla. Saco su bayoneta e intento hacer mella en el filo pero solo consiguió una pequeña muesca en comparación con su cuchillo que ahora tenía una marca vistosa.

"¡titán!" grito el vigía sobre la torre. "a dos kilómetros. Mide unos diez metros de altura."

Jean se alarmo. En efecto, ya habían dado un par alertas de titanes hace unas horas, pero antes de que lograran acercarse eran arrasados por las poderosas armas de estos imperiales.

Uno de los otros guardias imperiales llevo unos dedos cerca de su oído. "Atalaya tres, solicitamos fuego de artillería sobre humeante hostil. Las coordenadas están siendo marcadas por el vigía."

Después de un par de minutos se escuchó el retumbar de un mortero que voló directamente hacia el titán. Este cayó justo por encima del gigante reventándolo y matándolo al instante. Una vez más Jean no pudo evitar asombrarse ante tal poder destructivo, estaba seguro de que si esta gente del espacio les prestaba su fuerza podrían vencer a los titanes.

[X]

Armin termino de anotar la última de las visiones de Eren. Aquellas visiones del pasado aparentemente forjadas por un llamado Eren kruger hace ya varios años. Lleno una libreta con multitud de detalles sobre un pasado distante que incluso los hayos perturbadores. Era claro que los Eldianos del otro lado del mar eran oprimidos por el simple hecho de ser Eldianos, no entendía cuál era la razón, apuntaba a una guerra lejana de hace mil años con ancestros que no conocía y de los cuales no tenía razones para asumir esos supuestos pecados de hace tanto tiempo.

Había escrito también de eventos más antiguos, de hace milenios. Eran detalles vagos, inexactos, como papel carcomido por gusanos que apenas y podía leerse. De una gran nave que había descendido hace varios milenios y había dejado en este lugar a los humanos que repoblarían la tierra. Escribió también de una máquina, una que había llegado mucho tiempo después, traída por antiguos seres mecánicos que habían sido olvidados por el tiempo.

Cerró la libreta y dejo a un lado el trozo de carbón que había usado para escribir. Había escrito por varias horas y la mano le dolía. Entonces volteo a ver al otro acompañante que había llegado con ellos. Mikasa estaba en una de las camas en la misma habitación de Eren, se sujetaba de las rodillas mientras se sentaba acurrucada contra la pared, después de todo, había escuchado el límite de trece años y la maldición de Ymir.

Pero allí estaba también alguien más. Era un ser que podría provocarle temor, su piel pálida como la de un cadáver estaba unida y conectada a varias piezas de metal y circuitería que le bombeaba sangre, aceite y electricidad. Era un servidor. Enviado por uno de los tecno-sacerdotes que habían llegado con la guardia imperial que custodiaba el campamento de afuera. El servidor también había estado tomando nota de lo que hablaba Eren. Una especie de artefacto que había reemplazado sus brazos se movía con precisión mientras lo que parecía una caja con el interior de papel amarillento era grabado por una aguja que usaba un láser para escribir las palabras en el pergamino. Una vez este término se giró hacia Armin y le dio un breve saludo con la cabeza y se marchó.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" dijo Eren después de que el servidor se fuera. Al igual que Armin, lo hallaba espeluznante, ni siquiera pensaba que ese hombre fuera un vivo, era más bien como un cadáver que habían reanimado con maquinaria ultramundana, alienígena.

"Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de eso…" dijo Armin. "Quiero decir… hasta hace poco creíamos que la humanidad estaba al borde de la extinción, ahora sé que los humanos rebosan, incluso entre las estrellas."

"para mí solo buscan aprovecharse de nosotros." Hablo Eren secamente. "no confió en ellos. Tú no viste lo que aquel hombre de negro, aquel inquisidor hizo. No puede ser un humano."

Armin sonrió irónicamente y se encogió de hombros. "honestamente… después de todo ya ni se si tu o yo sigamos siendo humanos…"

[X]

Hanji zoe no paraba de escribir lo que veía en su diario. Ya tan solo le quedaban un par de hojas y estaba segura de que no sería suficiente para anotar todo lo que estaba viendo. Había bombardeado a los guardias imperiales con toda clase de preguntas, desde de dónde venían hasta cómo funcionaban sus armas. Descubrió que el imperio gobernaba sobre casi un millón de mundos, se había vuelto loca al escuchar esa cifra, la razón le parecía ser inexistente al saber que la humanidad había estado presente desde hace cuarenta mil años. Y de los diez mil años del imperio también le parecía algo que no podía creer. Pensar que algo tan vasto como el imperio de la humanidad existía le hizo darse cuenta de que los titanes ya no eran tan amenazantes como pensaba, incluso su obsesión con los titanes parecía desvanecerse al saber que había incontables cosas que podía haber allá afuera.

"¿cómo funcionan esas cosas que salen de tu espalda?" volvió a preguntarle al techno-sacerdote que seguía tratando de apaciguar al espíritu máquina de un Chimera.

"son mecadendritos." Dijo el tecno-sacerdote con un tono cortante, como si se sintiera ofendido por la forma en la que habían hablado de los regalos del Omnissiah. "me fueron otorgados para servir al dios máquina. Con ellos puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez e incluso van equipados con herramientas para dar los respeto que el espíritu maquina necesita."

Hanji anoto todo lo que el techno-sacerdote con túnica roja le decía. "¿qué es un espíritu maquina?" pregunto de nuevo. El tecno-sacerdote pareció suspirar mientras presionaba una tuerca con una llave.

"es el 'alma' que cada máquina posee. En algunos casos los espíritus maquina pueden ser dóciles y entendibles. Pero en otros casos pueden ser rebeldes y exigentes, dependiendo de cada máquina este espíritu será manso como un niño o implacable como el fuego de Bolter."

"¿como el de ese carro blindado?"

"como este _Chimera_. Su espíritu maquina es valiente y aunque de vez en cuando suele ponerse necio no duda en seguir avanzando."

Hanji siguió anotando, ya no le quedaban hojas, así que decidió anotar en la pasta. "¿y cómo funciona ese _Chimera_?"

El techno-sacerdote volvió a suspirar contrayendo sus pulmones artificiales. Este iba a ser un largo día.

[X]

La tienda del inquisidor estaba poco decorada, mas sirviendo como practica que decorativa, había sido levantada rápidamente de plastiacero con varios recubrimientos de armaplas. Freudem termino de escribir en el libro y dejo la pluma y la tinta a un lado. Junto a él, su acolita y protegida no lo dejaba ni por un minuto, siempre atenta a cualquier demanda de su señor.

El levanto la vista al sentir que aquel comandante de las fuerzas nativas se acercaba a la tienda. Los dos storm troopers apostados afuera naturalmente le bloquearon el paso y se comunicaron con él. Freudem permitió pasar al comandante Smith tras unas breves palabras.

Erwin Smith levanto la tela que servía de puerta improvisada. Se veía cansado, pero aun así con suficiente energía para caminar y dirigir órdenes. Estaba claro que serviría como coronel en la guardia.

"bienvenido, Smith. Adelante, siéntese." Hablo el inquisidor señalando una silla de madera un tanto alejada de su escritorio, Erwin hizo caso y acepto el lugar. Un servidor se acercó, a sus brazos mecánicos estaba soldada una mesa de latón en donde había numerosas bebidas y brebajes típicos de varios mundos recolectados de las más finas huestes y comerciantes. "sírvase." Dijo Freudem mas como una orden que una cortesía. El servidor uso otro brazo mecánico adosado a su costado y sirvió una copa de Amasec y se la paso a Erwin.

Erwin acepto la copa y bebió, interesado en el sabor proveniente de esos mundos. "primeramente, déjeme agradecerle el ayudar a mis subordinados. Por ahora no tengo una forma de pagárselo, pero en cuanto regrese a los muros poder arreglar un agradecimiento a la altura."

El inquisidor sonrió ante las palabras de Erwin. "no es nada, Smith. Sin embargo, creo que hay cosas más importantes que deberían atenderse. Para comenzar, ¿está al tanto de que Marley y todos los países que antes los amenazaban, ahora han sido anexados al imperio de la humanidad?"

Erwin no dijo nada por algunos minutos, el inquisidor tampoco se interesó en presionar o acelerar la digestión de las palabras que le había dicho. Se quedó así por un poco más hasta que levanto la vista de nuevo.

"eso es… inesperado… no puedo tener una reacción más apropiada ante esta noticia. Después de todo, es la primera vez que he oído de Marley o del Imperio de la humanidad. Déjeme preguntarle ¿es cierto que ustedes vienen de las estrellas?"

Freudem volvió a sonreír y miro por la ventana de cristal reforzado, a pesar de que era de día sabía muy bien que estaba viendo hacia algún mundo imperial.

"el Imperium se extiende por toda la galaxia, por los cinco segmentum. Gobierna sobre un millón de mundos, guiados por la luz del Astronomicon y gobernados por el dios-emperador de la humanidad en Terra. Su mundo, Erwin Smith, está ubicado en segmentum Ultima, en el sector Nephilim. En verdad, encontrarlos fue más una suerte, después de todo no estaban dentro del conocimiento de un subsector."

Erwin volvió a procesar toda esa información. Su naturaleza curiosa le llamaba a intentar descubrir más, pero no estaba seguro de que todo le fuera revelado.

"¿… que pasara entonces con este mundo? ¿Qué harán con él?"

"simple." Hablo el inquisidor. "ya ha sido asignado como un mundo civilizado, los grados de diezmo ya están siendo asignados y en unos dos o tres meses más el Administratum imperial comenzara a cobrar los impuestos acordados. A cambio obtendrán tecnología y armas para protegerse de los peligros de la galaxia, peligros que dejarían en ridículo a los titanes que merodean por esta isla."

Erwin no entendía la mayoría, pero entendía que si de verdad había peligros más grandes para la humanidad allá afuera, aún más grandes que los titanes, entonces podría decirse que estaban en una situación peligrosa de la cual jamás habían tenido presente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo recordó ese sentimiento cuando entro por primera vez a la legión de Reconocimiento. El miedo.

"¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?" hablo Erwin. Sus palabras llamaron la atención del inquisidor. Este hombre estaba dispuesto a proteger a la raza humana, por su historial de servicio se notaba que era capaz de hacer todos los sacrificios necesarios para cumplir con cualquier objetivo, incluso si debía sacrificar a todas sus tropas. Habría generales que podrían querer oficiales como Smith entre los regimientos.

El inquisidor trono los dedos y un servidor trajo entre sus brazos mecánicos un equipo familiar con Erwin. Un equipo ODM. Estaba totalmente desensamblado incluso con las piezas secretamente hechas por los artesanos en Sina, parecía también haber sido limpiado y pulido.

"los tecno-sacerdotes hallaron este dispositivo bastante impresionante. Para haber sido creado por ustedes, sin una PCE y prácticamente sin ningún equipo más avanzado que solo gas y tubos, es algo realmente intrigante. Incluso con la menor gravedad en su mundo, la maniobrabilidad de este equipo es algo que pocas cosas podrían alcanzar en el imperio, sin olvidar su producción en masa relativamente práctica."

Freudem tomo uno de los arpones de acero ultra-endurecido. Lo estudio observando el dispositivo retráctil neumático incorporado a un nivel bastante pequeño y sumamente complejo. "aun con la presencia del Administratum aquí, el resentimiento de los habitantes de este mundo hacia ustedes aún no ha mermado. Vine aquí buscando herejes o brujos, pero no he hallado ni uno, al menos aún no. Pero no tardara mucho para que el Administratum acepte sus demandas y sean purgados de este mundo solo para mantener contentos a la mayoría."

Erwin frunció el ceño con una clara mirada de disconformidad en su rostro, el decir su estaba molesto o no, no era posible.

"sin embargo." Continuo el inquisidor mientras miraba el dispositivo de control del equipo ODM jugando con sus gatillos y palancas. "yo tengo una mejor idea. Demuestren que están equivocados, demuestren que son tan leales y útiles como cualquier ciudadano del Imperium."

"¿y cómo podemos hacer eso?" pregunto Erwin ahora mirando a los ojos al inquisidor.

"de la única forma que pueden" respondió Freudem. "combatiendo en la guardia imperial."

[X]

Una bengala de color verde cruzo por el cielo indicándole a los que vigilaban la muralla Rose que la misión había sido un éxito y ahora la Legión de reconocimiento regresaba triunfante. Uno de los vigías rápidamente llamo a su superior y este último ordeno el tocar de las campanas por todo el distrito de Trost se escucharon las campanadas de triunfo ante la victoria de la humanidad.

Sin embargo, cuando se abrieron las puertas, la multitud que esperaba recibir a los héroes se encontraron con una visión demasiado inusual. Al frente venían cabalgando los sobrevivientes de la legión, encabezados por Erwin Smith. Pero detrás de ellos venia formándose una columna de vehículos blindados. Las personas no podían evitar preguntarse que eran estos vehículos. Avanzaban sobre pesadas orugas dejando profundas huellas sobre el suelo incluso agrietando el concreto debajo. Montadas sobre ellos, se veían poderosos y gruesos cañones que superaban en tamaño a los comúnmente utilizados sobre la muralla. Grabados sobre ellos se veían cráneos junto al emblema de un águila de dos cabezas.

Al frente de la columna iba una mujer que salía de una compuerta redonda de la parte superior del vehículo. Miraba al frente sin apartar ni desviar la vista, sobre su pecho colgaba algunas medallas y galardones que parecía exhibir con orgullo.

Dieciocho vehículos atravesaron la puerta.

Los nativos miraban atónitos incapaces de comprender las maquinas que se veían marchar en una especie de desfile. No usaban caballos pero no podían llegar a comprenderla fuerza que los hacia moverse. Vieron como seguían adelante sin detenerse a mirarlos.

Hasta que todos súbitamente se detuvieron.

Erwin Smith avanzo por delante con su caballo. Fue hacia un grupo de oficiales que se encontraban a la espera frente al camino de piedra. Uno de ellos era Zackley, alto generalísimo de todas las operaciones militares. Otro era el comandante de las fuerzas de guarnición de las murallas, Dott Pixis.

"Erwin ¿Qué significa todo esto?" dijo Zackley sin apartar la vista de los vehículos que los acompañaban.

Erwin simplemente dejo a un lado su caballo y se acercó más a pie. "es el Imperio de la Humanidad. Ellos han venido de más allá de los muros, más allá de las estrellas. Son claramente, de otro mundo."

"¿Qué hay de los titanes?" pregunto Pixis en clara preocupación de lo que estaba pasando.

"esos ya no son un problema."

"¿¡qué quiere decir, Smith!? ¡Explíquese de una vez antes de…!"

Zackley no termino la frase, pues un sonido llamo su atención. Venia del cielo, de un objeto que cruzaba las muralla volando y aterrizaba sobre la calle que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para permitirle descender. Las personas miraban con curiosidad con temor mientras lo que parecía una nave bajaba. Algunos corrieron, sin embargo, otros decidieron quedarse y mirar que es lo que pasaba.

El Valquirya aterrizo y abrió su rampa. Seis tempestus scions descendieron con sus rifles inferno listas. Detrás de ellos salieron otras tres figuras. Uno de ellos era un hombre pálido y alto, llegaba a los dos metros y vestía ropas negras, de entre sus atavíos se veía una roseta con la forma de una I intrínseca con un cráneo en el centro. La otra persona era lo que parecía ser una mujer, cubría su rostro, no dejaba verlo. El tercero era el más misterioso asís como el más espeluznante, llevaba una túnica de color rojo así como numerosos brazos de metal que se le acoplaban a él desde la espalda, la carne de su rostro apenas y podía verse dado que un respirador cubría su ropa y sus ojos habían sido reemplazados por seis luces de color verde.

Los tres se acercaron sin mucha prisa a Erwin y los demás oficiales.

"su mundo ahora le pertenece al Imperio de la Humanidad." Dijo el hombre vestido de negro. "el enemigo que los amenazaba ya no existe, pero un enemigo aún más grande los espera."

"y asumo que ustedes no serán ese enemigo." Hablo Pixis encarando al extraño.

"el enemigo del ser humano es numeroso. Hay tantos peligros en la galaxia que ustedes no podrían llegar a imaginar. Y como especie debemos permanecer unidos para enfrentarlos."

"¿han venido aquí a protegernos?" esta vez hablo Zackley esta vez más interesado en el tema.

"no, hemos venido a hacerlos formar parte del imperio. A darles las herramientas para no solo defenderse, sino para también vencer al enemigo. Ahora, déjenme hablar con su reina, con Historia Reiss."

Y así los Leman Russ y Chimeras comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo.

[X]

Historia vio de nuevo a la carta que Ymir le había escrito, ya la había leído varias veces así que ahora simplemente la contemplaba. Había pasado ya tantas cosas que ella apenas y podía soportar el estrés que le estaba azotando. Y la gota que había derramado el vaso, eran estos nuevos ultramundanos que habían llegado a los muros clamando el nombre de un imperio que gobernaba las estrellas del cual ella jamás había tenido idea que existiera hasta ahora. Simplemente se habían abierto paso hasta llegar a la muralla Sina. Algo le decía que no importaba si se resistían, sus armas eran demasiado avanzadas para ello.

Ella dejo la carta sobre un estuche de plata, se miró de nuevo en el espejo asegurándose de que su atuendo estuviera en orden. Habría una audiencia con los representantes del imperio, pero primero debía ir a otra reunión aún más urgente y secreta.

En la habitación estaban los representantes de todos los cuerpos militares con sus oficiales de mando. Todos discutían acaloradamente, ella noto a Erwin Smith quien hablaba con Hanji Zoe y le daba instrucciones a Levi Ackerman.

En cuanto ella entro todos comenzaron a quedarse callados, ella tomo su lugar sin decir una palabra y se dio comienzo a la reunión.

"primeramente." Hablo Zackley desde su estrado. "creo que todos han sido informados de estos imperiales que vienen de las estrellas, así como la fuerza que poseen."

"ciertamente." Hablo Dott Pixis. "tienen más que suficiente para acabar con todos nosotros sin esfuerzo."

Varias discusiones se desataron en el salón, algunos susurraban mientras otros gritaban dando diversos puntos de vista. Solo con la orden de Zackley es que todas cesaron.

"eso los hace una clara amenaza." Esta vez fue el oficial en jefe de la policía militar. "Lo que ellos quieren es obvio, conquista. Esperan ponernos bajo sus órdenes para hacer lo que quieran con nuestras vidas." Una vez más las discusiones se hicieron oír.

"eso no tendría sentido. Puesto que si esas fueran realmente sus intenciones, ya lo habrían hecho hace tiempo." dijo Erwin Smith quien desde que había regresado había mostrado sus intenciones y el lado en el que estaba. "además. Lo que nos están ofreciendo es claramente una mejor opción comparado a lo que nosotros hemos estado haciendo."

"¿estás diciendo que accedamos a sus demandas y enviemos valiosas tropas con ellos a pelear guerras en otros mundos? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Nosotros también tenemos que pelear con los titanes aquí." Hablo el oficial de la policía militar, Nile.

"los titanes son una pequeña amenaza comparada con lo que hay más allá, en las estrellas." Respondió Erwin. "has visto sus armas. Yo mismo vi como acababan con titanes con un solo disparo de esos vehículos. Claramente, si nos unimos al imperio de la humanidad podremos tener esas armas. ¿No es el deber de proteger a la humanidad por lo que tanto hemos luchado? Pienso que nuestras tropas podrían ser de gran ayuda en la guardia imperial." Más alto que antes las voces se oyeron en el salón, le tomo un rato a Zackley acallarlas.

"creo…" dijo Pixis levantándose de su lugar. "… que la decisión final debería recaer en nuestra reina."

Todos voltearon a ver a Historia quien en silencio había estado escuchando todos los puntos de vista. Ella se puso de pie.

"Sin duda. Encontrar una fuerza como el imperio dispuesto a ayudarnos es un premio muy alentador. Sin embargo, si bien comparto la opinión de algunos de ustedes también debo recordaros que ellos pueden acabar con nosotros en un parpadeo. Claramente anexarnos al Imperio de la humanidad sería una mejor solución que resistirnos y obtener peores resultados."

El salón estallo en un alboroto, algunos insultaban mientras que otros hablaban entre ellos. El lugar reverbero con multitud de voces.

"¡orden! ¡Callaos!" grito Zackley golpeando con el martillo varas veces. Cuando finalmente el silencio mermo, hablo.

"¿Cuáles son las peticiones del imperio? ¿Qué es lo que piden a cambio de lo que ofrecen?"

Dott Pixis se levantó. "tres regimientos. De números entre dos mil a cinco mil. Nosotros podemos decidir el número con base a eso. Serán entregados en un periodo de tres años y podrán llevar oficiales elegidos por nosotros. Además de un diezmo de recursos. Este aún está en duda puesto que si no se presentan los regimientos, se llevara a cabo."

"entonces está decidido." Hablo Zackley. "formaremos parte del Imperio de la Humanidad."

[X]

Freudem avanzo por el oscuro y frio corredor. Seguía al Magos Tetrael Upsilon que se había adelantado y caminaba con prisa en busca de su objetivo. Estaban por debajo del castillo del rey de los muros construido hace siglos.

Freudem había visto a través de la mente del joven Eren Jaeger la ubicación de la PCE. Después de decírselo al Magos apenas había logrado contenerlo indicándole que debía ir con él para inspeccionar el mismo aquella PCE. Esto último claro, había sido una forma de adjudicarse parte del descubrimiento para ganar algo de fama entre sus colegas inquisidores.

Pronto llegaron hasta una puerta hecha de acero. Tetrael simplemente la derritió usando un rayo erradicador montado en uno de sus mecadendritos. Estaba impaciente se veía en su comportamiento.

Se encontraron con un gran salón del otro lado. Estaba sin ni un solo adorno y sumido en la oscuridad, era casi como un sepulcro oculto por ya varios siglos.

En el centro había un pedestal de piedra y sobre este había un esqueleto, sin embargo, los huesos estaban formados de un cristal que parecía tan duro como el diamante. Entre sus manos esqueléticas sostenía un objeto, no era muy grande, de apenas unos veinte centímetros. Estaba lleno de polvo pero una pequeña luz verde se miraba resplandecer.

Tetrael Upsilon se apresuró a tomar el objeto, pero el inquisidor no se lo permitió. Era una PCE, sí, pero no sabían que es lo que podía hacer. Freudem se acercó y poso su mano sobre la PCE, a escasos centímetros de esta. Sus dedos brillaron y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, se pasó algunos minutos de esta forma. Al terminar miro al magos.

"no está corrompido. Tenía mis sospechas, pero hasta ahora lo he comprobado. Esta PCE creo a esos seres gigantes que exudan vapor. Como un reemplazo a los hombres de hierro, carecen de pensamiento y pueden ser ordenados. Puede crear un suero para dar lugar a esos gigantes, pero solo funciona si el código genético es válido."

Después de escuchar eso el magos se acercó reverentemente al pedestal, con cuidado cortó las manos del esqueleto mientras pronunciaba letanías y salmos del dios máquina. Sus acciones eran de máximo respeto así como cuidadosamente depositaba la PCE en una caja de adamantio y ceramita.

 _+++debemos irnos ahora. Debo estudiar esta PCE en mi manofactorum privado.+++_

El inquisidor asintió y ambos se giraron y salieron del salón. Solo un esqueleto de cristal se quedó allí, con sus manos faltándoles.

[X]

Tetrael Upsilon camino por su manofactorum privado. Múltiples proyectos estaban allí, todos para estudiar y buscar formas de preservar la tecnología que quedaba en el imperio. Se dirigió hasta cierto lugar, en un área considerablemente grande que servía para experimentos y pruebas. Había numerosos mecanismos que se movían yendo de un lado a otro, ocupados en sus deberes. Vio como los servidores iban y venían en busca de materiales o herramientas que los tecno-sacerdotes necesitaban. De hecho, había tres tecno-sacerdotes en ese lugar, los más confiables bajo su tutela. Todos estaban discutiendo frente a un cristal, uno dentro del cual estaba el cuerpo de cierta chica.

 _+++¿Algún avance?+++_ pregunto el Magos mirando a los ojos a esa chica que no dejaba de clavar su mirada en él ni en el lugar en donde estaba. Estaba aterrada, se podría ver claramente. Había permanecido así desde hace ya seis meses.

 _+++honorable Magos.+++_ hablo uno de los tecno-sacerdotes. _+++gracias a la PCE hemos logrado entender más y más de esta criatura. Esta PCE en verdad se creó en los últimos tiempos de la era de los conflictos, como una forma de reemplazar a los hombres de hierro. Sin embargo, necesitaba de un individuo para que pudiera ser usada. También hemos aprendido que el suero que crea es claramente superior al intento de copiarlo de Marley. Llegando incluso a revertirse si se desea.+++_

El Magos asintió ante esta noticia. Claramente sabía lo imperfecto que era el suero usado por Marley para crear sus gigantes, consumiendo al portador y convirtiéndolo en una masa de carne sin mente ni instinto.

 _+++el anterior portador del primogenitor ajusto a estos seres para devorar todo a su paso.+++_ dijo uno de los tecno-sacerdotes. _+++seguramente no quería que la tecnología cayera en manos enemigas. Pero eso demuestra que pueden ser programados igual que un servidor.+++_

 _+++también hemos aprendido que el material que endurece sus cuerpo es más fuerte que el plastiacero, y puede ser moldeado al antojo.+++_ dijo otro tecno-sacerdote. Miro a la chica dentro del pilar de mineral.

 _+++ella será el primer servidor hecho a partir de estos 'hombres de vapor'+++_ dijo Tetrael. Se acercó a la chica y poso su mano frente a su rostro, la chica dejo ver un terror aún más grande del que había presentado todo este tiempo.

 _+++Sáquenla de allí y prepárenla para lobotomizarla. Con este nuevo descubrimiento construir ciudades colmenas será considerablemente más rápido.+++_

[X]

El inquisidor Freudem abrió la puerta de acero y entro a la recamara. Ahí fue cuando la vio. La figura de una joven congelada en el tiempo dentro de un trozo de cristal. Ella parecía dormida, en un estado de coma del cual probablemente jamás despertaría mientras siguiera aquí.

"¿está seguro de esto, inquisidor?" respondió Hanji Zoe quien estaba acompañándolo junto a su guardiana que no se despegaba de el.

"el inquisidor solo dio una ligera mirada hacia ella y respondió." Soy de los hombres que piensan que todo problema puede resolverse si se cuenta con las herramientas adecuadas. Además, ella fue parte del trato ¿no es así?

Zoe ya no dijo nada más y simplemente siguió caminando. Les ordeno a los guardias que se encontraban allí retirarse. Ambos se fueron, aunque con miradas de duda, no sabían lo que había traído al inquisidor aquí.

Annie Lionheart. El cristal en el que se había encerrado ella misma estaba sujetado con cadenas de acero ultra-endurecido. Estaba asegurado de tal modo que si llegase a despertar no llegaría a salir de este lugar. Una cueva bajo tierra a más de veinte metros hacia abajo.

Freudem simplemente coloco su palma sobre el cristal. Un brillo espectral de nuevo atravesó el lugar y a su vez alguna clase de energía se metía en el cristal.

"Annie Lionheart. Sal de ahí." Dijo el inquisidor con una orden que parecía dar otra voz.

El cristal comenzó a evaporarse y a disminuir su densidad y forma. Se estaba reduciendo de forma alarmante y en segundos todo se evaporo en una nube de humo blanco y caliente.

Annie cayó al suelo tosiendo. Se desplomo un par de veces mientras intentaba recuperar algo de equilibrio con sus brazos, pero era demasiado, el dolor y la inmovilidad le habían costado muy caro.

Annie uso todas sus fuerzas para intentar mirar hacia arriba. Se encontró con un hombre alto y con ropas negras. Eso fue lo ultimo que vio después de caer rendida sobre el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento debido a la fatiga y la falta de actividad.

[X]

Notas del autor.

Saben, algo que siempre me molesta o entristece un poco, es la falta de fanfics interesantes en algunas bibliotecas. Por ejemplo AoT, casi siempre encuentro Yaoi cortesía de las fujoshis. O alguna locura con naruto. No es que los haga de menos pero creo que al ver tantas historias con la misma idea sería mejor tomar una diferente. Por ejemplo, entre a la sección de gundam wing y como el 70% era con Harry potter.

Sin embargo. Hay autores increíblemente buenos por ahí. Disciple of Ember está a solo un capítulo de terminar The witche's night. Su versión de Elfen Lied es bastante buena también.

Tal vez sientan que el capítulo fue muy apresurado y que no hubo demasiada profundidad a diferencia de con Marley. Pero, esa era mi intención. No estaba buscando un (imperio conoce Eldia/paradis) eso habría quitado mucho tiempo y seria innecesario.

Mi objetivo es hacer un regimiento de la guardia imperial que pueda ser una posibilidad con respecto al lore de 40K. Quiero enviarlos ya a la batalla y hacerlos enfrentarse a los enemigos del imperio. Si alguna vez veo que alguien hizo un escuadrón modificado con base al equipo ODM entonces estaré satisfecho.

Por cierto. Planeaba llamar al planeta 'Marley' pero creo que sería contraproducente. Así que ¿Qué tal si eligen ustedes un nombre adecuado para este mundo?

Me tarde un poco más, si, pero es porque estoy trabajando en un miniproyecto. Es esencialmente corto, pero debe ser elaborado. Quiero hacer una guía para un crossover entre SAO y 40K. Si, se lo que muchos pensaran. SAO es basura, hasta yo lo sé, pero el potencial es bueno solo que fue mal utilizado. También se debe a que he visto crossfics con el mismo tema, pero todos tienen el mismo problema, colocarlos en la galaxia sería muy complicado. Y el sistema de 'pisos' y jefes sería aún más (ya que son como un millón de mundos). En fin….

Agradezco por todos los Reviews que me ayudan a seguir con esto al igual que en los de RE: REcreators.

Ahora seguiré con Re: Recreators. Nos veremos allá…


	3. Un mundo

Melith bajo por la rampa de madera que salía hacia el muelle. El viaje en barco había tardado un par de días, pero ella no estaba apurada por llegar. Había sido un paseo relajante después de todo, uno sobre un mar que no estaba lleno de toxinas ni químicos letales.

En el muelle vio a varios marineros que iban y venían, pescadores vaciaban sus cargas en grandes contenedores y había uno que otro FDP rondando por ahí.

Todos estos, habitantes de Paradis.

Sin duda estos tres años habían dado lugar a varios cambios en la vida de los habitantes de Ymir, como había el Administratum bautizado a este sistema por el nombre de aquel que había traído la PCE a este mundo y en honor al ahora Lord general Midas T. Slasveid tras haber descubierto un fragmento de dicha PCE en este mundo. De hecho, muchos habían recibido promociones, inclusive ella, ahora era una Mayor-comisario.

Y por esa razón ella había sido asignada a uno de los primeros regimientos de Ymir. Los primeros regimientos saldrían de esta isla, pues aunque una considerable cantidad de conscriptos habían sido reclutados de varias ciudades, la mayoría había sido repartida entre otros regimientos a los que habían reducido considerablemente. Oficialmente, no había ningún regimiento de Ymir.

Ella fue hacia la carretera, localizada en el muro exterior. Un gran muro que rodeaba la isla evitaba que los 'Hombres de vapor' que aun rondaban por la isla intentaran causar problema alguno. Púes aunque al principio se había considerado exterminarlos, el Mechanicus había negociado para mantenerlos encerrados en esta isla. Después de todo, eran buen material para crear 'Macro-servidores'.

Cuando llego al borde del muro pudo verlo, uno de estos hombres de vapor estaba ocupado llevando pesados bloques de piedra. Su cuerpo había sido modificado y su cabeza estaba adosada con numerosas partes de metal que le daban las órdenes que requería. Detrás de su espalda había, unida a su carne, una mezcladora de rococemento que no paraba de girar. Una vez que el macro-servidor coloco el bloque de piedra sobre una columna que parecía estar en construcción, coloco su mano sobre el bloque. En donde había estado su brazo había una línea de tubería que conectaba a la mezcladora. El rococemento salió de esta y unió el bloque de roca a la columna. Un tecno-sacerdote vigilaba todo el proceso.

"¿mayor-comisario?" ella oyó la voz de alguien que le llamaba. Al voltear se encontró con un oficial de los nuevos regimientos.

"Folch, ¿no es así?" el oficial asintió.

"me han ordenado escoltarla. Debemos dirigirnos hacia el puente para llegar hasta los muros."

Melith acepto y Folch hablo por su Vox. En pocos momentos un automóvil llego y se detuvo frente a ellos. Era de color beige, con lo cristales polarizados. Era una limosina de personal de alto rango, estaba blindada y era de considerable tamaño. Folch se adelanto y abrió la puerta, Melith acepto el gesto y entro. El automóvil se puso en marcha.

En pocos minutos llegaron al puente. Unos de los cuatro puentes principales y los cuales se usaban para llegar hasta los muros. El puente media unos cuarenta metros de altura y había sido construido de forma similar a la que había visto hacer a aquel Macro-servidor. Había unos guardias de la FDP, pero se apartaron enseguida al ver que ella iba a bordo.

"supongo que ya todo debe estar listo." Dijo Melith mientras miraba por la ventana. Era un paisaje radiante y apenas tocado por el hombre, lo cual no tardaría en cambiar. Pues había ricos depósitos de combustible en esta isla.

"todo está listo, mayor-comisario." Dijo Folch. "los tres regimientos están a la espera."

"espero que los soldados de este mundo sean lo suficientemente buenos para servir en la guardia imperial."

"son valientes y están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el Dios Emperador y por la humanidad. Todos han sido entrenados y han peleado contra los titanes por años."

"no estarán peleando contra 'titanes' Folch." Dijo la Comisario al posar su vista sobre el joven. "la galaxia tiene incontables enemigos de la humanidad. Estarán peleando contra traidores y alienígenas. Ten eso en cuenta."

"lo entiendo, Comisario. Mis disculpas."

El camino siguió con algunas charlas casuales, después de un par de horas Melith pudo ver el muro María que se alzaba sobre cincuenta metros.

'esa sería una buena fortaleza' pensó

[X]

La capilla estaba vacía, o al menos casi desocupada. De vez en cuando había sacerdotes del Ministorum que iban y venían atentos a sus obligaciones. También se veían feligreses que en silencio elevaban sus oraciones al Dios-Emperador. El lugar había antes pertenecido a la religión de los muros, pero unos pocos meses después de que el Imperio llegara, habían derribado a toda la secta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las iglesias de la religión de los muros habían sido demolidas y de los cimientos habían construido iglesias en el estilo gótico del imperio para demostrar el poder del Ministorium.

Al principio hubo roces con los ciudadanos, pero en poco tiempo los discursos y sermones de los sacerdotes habían amasado la atención de la gente. La idea de la salvación y la lucha por el emperador contra los enemigos de la humanidad había inflamado los corazones de una gran mayoría de la población, y se sabía que el número aumentaba día con día.

En una de las bancas de la capilla que ocupaba el área dentro de la muralla Sinna se encontraba un hombre. Este no rezaba, en cambio había decidido venir aquí a reflexionar, además de que la calma le daba tranquilidad a su mente.

Levanto uno de sus brazos y volvió a ver la prótesis cibernética que había tomado el lugar de su brazo. Había sido un regalo de un Magos que había venido aquí ya hace tres años. Le habían enseñado los ritos correctos para apaciguar al espíritu maquina dentro del brazo, a limpiarlo y a mencionar las letanías adecuadas.

Unos pasos se oyeron resonando por el eco de la capilla. Era un sonido familiar, de botas moviéndose, de aquellas que un soldado usaría.

"no sabía que eras un hombre religioso. Erwin." Dijo Levi Ackerman detrás de él. Al igual que Erwin estaba vistiendo su uniforme de guardia imperial. En su hombro se veía el símbolo de las alas cruzadas que había sido adoptado por los regimientos de Erde. Se veía también el número del 1° de Erde. El uniforme era del mismo color del cual habían usado hacia años, pero había sido cambiado enteramente por uno diseñado para mejor protección contra el clima.

"sigo las enseñanzas del credo imperial. Pero solo he venido aquí a pensar un poco. Después de todo, el silencio ayuda a despejar la mente." Dijo Erwin mientras se levantaba.

"di eso cuando estemos en batalla. Con tantas bombas y morteros cayendo dudo que podamos encontrar algo de silencio que no sea el silencio que augura a una emboscada."

Erwin simplemente rio un poco ante las palabras de Levi. No había cambiado mucho tras estos años. En sí, estos años habían cambiado mucho del mundo. El imperio de la humanidad les había otorgado a este mundo el nombre de Ymir y habían comenzado a traer maquinaria para explotar las riquezas del suelo. El Minustorium había afianzado su posición en la sociedad, El Adeptus Mechanicus tenía control sobre los titanes y varias tecnologías sobre el planeta y ahora el Munitorum estaba listo para enlistar a los primeros regimientos de Erde.

Esta noticia había tomado a más de uno por sorpresa. Se había creído que sería Marley quien daría los primeros regimientos, pero tras observar su desempeño en la guerra y lo realmente acostumbrados que estaban a combatir al lado de titanes, se había decidido enviarlos a otros regimientos. Por eso ahora Paradis tenía el honor de presentar a los primeros regimientos de Ymir a la guardia imperial. El ahora lord general Slasveid había visto la forma de combatir de los soldados de Paradis y quería usarlos en las campañas del Imperium.

Y hoy sería el día de la primera fundación.

"vámonos." Dijo Erwin. "ya no falta mucho y debemos estar preparados."

[X]

Jean Kirstein volvió a ensamblar su rifle laser. Ya lo había limpiado, doblemente para asegurarse. Una vez que termino le dio una mirada. Era un modelo MK4, ligero y fuerte, cincuenta disparos por carga y con la suficiente potencia de como para cortarle el brazo a un adulto.

De nuevo le dio una hojeada a su equipo personal. Llevaba todo el equipo que debería llevar un guardia imperial. La armadura antifrag estaba en su lugar y las correas y cinturones en orden.

Entonces reviso una vez más el equipo ODM sobre su cuerpo. Había sido modificado por los tecno-sacerdotes del Mechanicum, el antes mecanismo usado para disparar desde la cadera había sido cambiado a los antebrazos. Con un movimiento de su mano los controles retractiles se desengancharon y los resortes lo enviaron directo a su palma. El sistema neumático le permitía una mayor absorción de esfuerzo en el momento de que el cable de acero jalara sus brazos evitándole lesiones. Hablo la letanía para apaciguar al espíritu máquina del equipo mientras introducía una celda de energía en el contenedor que tenía tras su espalda.

Por ultimo limpio la insignia que tenia en el hombro. La insignia que lo distinguía como un sargento del primer Regimiento de Erde.

Dejo las barracas y se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento. Había reclutas de las FDP en prácticas de tiro usando el fuego de sus rifles laser para calcinar los blancos hechos de madera o hierro. Las nuevas armas del imperio eran algo que jamás había soñado antes, eran lo suficientemente potentes como para derribar a un titán con un cuarto de celda de energía y desde un ángulo adecuado. Un rifle laser largo haría el trabajo con solo un tiro y ni que decir de un cañón laser.

Se encontró con los miembros de su escuadra, seis hombres y tres mujeres, dos de ellos eran caras muy conocidas.

Sasha Braun tenía su atención ocupada con un blanco de madera a unos trescientos metros. Su variante de rifle laser largo estaba bien posicionada en sus manos y miraba con total calma por la mira telescópica. Ella presiono el gatillo y un haz de energía salió del cañón con supresor de fogonazo que fue a impactar contra el blanco de madera quemándolo por completo.

Connie Springer daba instrucciones a un par de soldados de su escuadrón. El movió su mano y el gatillo se posiciono en su palma lista para usarse. Jalo el gatillo y el gancho de Adamantio se disparó llevando consigo una cuerda de acero. Connie presiono otro gatillo y se elevó hacia el árbol en donde había colocado el gancho. Los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo y dispararon. Al igual que Jean, y los demás del regimiento, sus rifles estaban asegurados con bandas a sus torsos, dándoles algo de estabilidad si deseaban disparar el arma con una sola mano mientras se movían con el equipo ODM.

Jean llamo a todo su escuadrón y los formo. No era un mal equipo, mientras Connie y Sasha eran los más experimentados del escuadrón –y de la primera compañía- los demás habían sido bien entrenados con el uso de los ODM y no estaban muy detrás de ellos.

"bien." Hablo Jean. "hoy llega el oficial del alto mando para pasar revista sobre los primeros regimientos de Erde. Demostrémosle que no somos una panda de aficionados. Ya hemos pasado por mucho y esto tampoco nos detendrá."

Miradas de aprobación recorrieron los rostros de sus subordinados y rompieron en vítores por él. Jean los llevo a la plaza principal de Sinna en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera fundación.

[X]

Mikasa se ajustó la bufanda roja sobre su cuello para asegurarse de que no callera. Ya había comprobado su equipo y había pulido su insignia. Teniente, le habían asignado a ella. Cuando termino volteo a ver a Armin quien también había terminado de revisar su equipo y se dedicaba a pulir su insignia, esta, sin embargo, era de un capitán. Capitán de la segunda compañía, justo después de la primera que pertenecía a Levi Ackerman. Mientras tanto Eren también pulía una insignia, de sargento, para ser franco.

"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?" Hablo Eren. "Nos iremos al espacio solo para pelear por el imperio. Deberíamos primero acabar con lo que queda de Marley y deshacernos de los titanes."

"Marley ya no existe." Respondió Armin con calma. "y los titanes ahora pertenecen al Adeptus Mechanicus. Ya no hay nada porque pelear, al menos aquí."

"pero ¿no te molesta? Hemos perdido a tantos de los nuestros por culpa de esos monstruos ¡y ahora los dejan vivir!"

"ya no son nuestro enemigo." Respondió Armin. "tú los has visto ¿no es así? Ahora no son más que esclavos. Esclavos del Mechanicum."

"pero…"

"Eren…" Mikasa alzo la voz. No fue demasiado alto, pero era lo suficientemente firme para acallar a Eren antes de que saliera con otro montón de palabras sin sentido.

"¿Eres leal al Emperador?"

Esa única pregunta parecía retórica, pero Eren sabia, no, todos sabían bien lo que significaba. Tres años bajo las enseñanzas del Administratum y del Ministorium les habían enseñado bien sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas en el Imperium. Sabían lo que le deparaba a aquellos que se atrevieran a desafiar las órdenes de los altos rangos del Imperio. No había piedad para los traidores, ni misericordia para los débiles. El comisario asignado a las FDP se los había enseñado de la cruda pero efectiva forma.

Eren comprendió y cerro la boca. Estaba más allá de él intentar oponerse a las órdenes del Munitorium. Tomo su rifle laser y lo conecto a la correa corrediza en su torso, el rifle se pegó a su cuerpo. Levanto su saco de equipaje, y, al igual que Armin y Mikasa, salió de las barracas.

[X]

Hanji Zoe reviso su reloj de bolsillo. Solo quedaba una hora para iniciar la ceremonia. Los tres regimientos ya estaban en camino y pronto se formarían. Ella, al igual que otros oficiales, estaba sobre uno de los palcos del palacio del rey y debajo se encontraba la plaza principal en donde se formarían los nuevos guardias imperiales de Erde.

Sintió algo de comezón en su ojo izquierdo, o más bien, la prótesis cibernética que había reemplazado a su ojo perdido hacía ya tres años. La lente de color rojo se ajustaba una y otra vez midiendo y analizando los cambios atmosféricos y de luz. Le daban lecturas de espectros de luz que jamás habría podido captar con sus ojos normales. La tecnología del Mechanicus era algo que le fascinaba en extremo, habría preferido unirse a los tecno-sacerdotes para aprender de ellos, pero Levi se lo había impedido. Necesitaban a un líder competente para ser el segundo al mando de Erwin y la habían vuelto mayor, y con ello habían acabado sus esperanzas para irse a aprender más del Omnissiah.

El coronel Smith estaba allí junto al ahora coronel Dot Pixis. También estaba la reina Historia Reiss quien ahora era la gobernante de Paradis. No estaba al nivel del gobernador de Erde, pero se le había concedido autoridad sobre sus ciudadanos.

"el coronel Zackly no asistirá." Hablo Pixis. "me apena, pero parece que tuvo un contratiempo. Como sea, llegara tan pronto como termine la ceremonia."

"ya veo." Hablo un oficial del Munitorium. "mientras esté presente para el momento de partir estará todo bien. Ah, por cierto. Parece que la Mayor-Comisario ha llegado."

Evidentemente, un automóvil se había estacionado cerca. Para tener tal autoridad para hacer eso solo señalaba que la persona que había llegado debía ser alguien de rango considerable.

Una mujer salió del automóvil. Llevaba un pesado abrigo de cuero y se ciñó a su cabeza una gorra típica del comisariado. Ella entro al palacio y en poco tiempo llego al palco.

"bienvenida, Mayor-comisario." Dijo Historia.

La Comisario dio una reverencia quitándose la gorra. "el placer es mío, su alteza. Por favor, solo díganme comisario, mencionar ambos títulos puede ser agotador."

La comisario camino hacia las barandas de piedra para tener una mejor vista. Los tres regimientos, seis mil hombres en total, estaban formados con todos sus equipos listos.

"se ven ansiosos." Melith dijo en tono de broma. "dicen que sus hombres son buenos en la alta movilidad. Espero que los oficiales no hayan exagerado."

Ante estas palabras Pixis respondió. "la agilidad va de la mano con nuestra gente, comisario. Hemos peleado contra los titane− ejem… los hombres de vapor por décadas y un Ymiriano puede movilizarse tan rápido como lo haría un Valquiria. Le aseguro que no le fallaran al Emperador.

Melith asintió ante las palabras de lealtad del anciano coronel. Ella no podía dictar un juicio sobre estos nuevos regimientos, después de todo, era técnicamente un tipo de regimiento virtualmente nuevo para la guardia imperial. Tener un escuadrón de alta movilidad era diferente de uno de desembarco. El general incluso le había dicho que podrían ser útiles en un asedio y especialmente en Ciudades-colmena.

Melith dio un vistazo a su reloj y con ello inicio la primera fundación.

[X]

La ceremonia había terminado. Y con eso, los tres regimientos de Erde se movieron hacia las naves de transporte de tropas que recién estaban llegando. Cada una con capacidad para más de cien pasajeros. Habían docenas de ella, una vez se llenaban partían hacia la atmosfera y hacia el crucero que los esperaba en la órbita del planeta.

Melith había decidido esperar, ella partiría en su propia nave después de terminar con un par de cosas. La primera, era entregar las órdenes del Lord General y la otra asignar a que regimiento pertenecería ella.

Por eso había reunido a los oficiales de menor nivel a coronel que había en los tres regimientos.

Hanji Zoe, Revan Brown y Joquin Primer. Los mayores del 1°, 2° y 3° regimientos respectivamente.

Ella había leído los reportes y perfiles de cada uno. Había comprendido en que eran buenos y que aptitudes podrían serle útiles. Hanji Zoe era una buena líder, de decisiones rápidas y cabeza fría. Su personalidad curiosa podría ser un poco problemática, pero se había probado más de una vez por lo que había leído.

Revan Brown había sido recomendado por el propio Dot Pixis. Era bueno en situaciones de defensa y tácticas de reubicación y flanqueo. Había logrado evitar que varios hombres de vapor devoraran a unos civiles durante cierto accidente. Con solo un escuadrón logro atraerlos a una zona de muerte y los flanqueo para atacarlos desde múltiples ángulos. No había perdido a nadie.

Joquin Primer tenía fama de despiadado. Se sabía que había sido criado en el distrito subterráneo. Anteriormente había sido acusado por crímenes, pero había sido liberado tras probar ser extraordinariamente bueno para ocultarse y emboscar. El y un grupo de bandidos solían robarle a los adinerados en el distrito interior de Sinna, eran tan buenos que tuvieron que llamar a un arbitrador para dar con el. Pero el tipo era hábil y astuto, matar sigilosamente era parte de su especialidad y sabía que solía enseñar a sus secuaces a hacer lo mismo.

Los tres estaban en posición de atención frente al comisario.

Melith había considerado entrar al 2° regimiento, Brown era valiente y leal. Pero al mismo tiempo prefería hacer las cosas a su modo. No es que fuera algo totalmente negativo, pero ella no quería tener que dispararle a un hombre con buena habilidad.

"es bueno verlos. ¿Listos para ir al vacío del espacio?" pregunto Melith con tono de broma.

"estamos listos para servir al Dios-emperador y al trono dorado de Terra." Respondió Revan que no había tardado para contestar.

Melith solo sonrió y saco su tablilla de datos, encendió el holoproyector y lo mostro a los oficiales. Vio que Zoe no podía evitar maravillarse ante la tecno-magia del imperio. El espectro dibujo un planeta, se veía en su mayoría rocoso, con algunos bosques, pero en su mayoría un desierto de rocas fría.

"asegúrense de entregarle esto a sus oficiales superiores. Lord General Slasveid ha ordenado que nos despleguemos y dividamos. El 1° y 3° regimiento se movilizara hacia una región en el sector Charadon mientras que el 2° ira a la franja este a enfrentar a los Tau. El lord general se ha enfrascado en una guerra sobre un mundo colmena. Una de las tres ciudades colmena del mundo de Caldaros se ha rebelado. El lord general pide refuerzos y piensa que los regimientos de Ymir podrían hallar una forma de entrar en la muralla sin demasiados riesgos."

Melith apago el holoproyector, saco tres portadores de datos y se los entregó a los mayores.

"finalmente, me gustaría anunciar que estaré asignada al 1° de Erde. Espero que podamos entendernos." Dijo ella en un tono más amenazante que cordial.

[X]

Originalmente habían pensado lo emocionante que sería viajar por las estrellas en una de las naves del imperio. Cuando el transbordador llego a la órbita pudieron ver la majestuosidad de aquella nave de un estilo gótico como un templo. Era enorme, con incontables armas que superaban el tamaño de los hombres de vapor y placas de adamantio tan gruesas que harían parecer a los muros como hojas de papel.

Sin embargo, la emoción que esperaban no era la que los había recibido. En el interior del crucero clase dictador no había un ambiente tan parecido a las barracas en Erde. Si, tenían las necesidades necesarias, pero las habitaciones para la guardia eran de veinte metros cuadrados en donde cabían unos cien guardias imperiales en literas de tres niveles. Estaban usadas más allá del tiempo que podría estimarse, uno podía darse cuenta de que las sabanas habían sido usadas tanto tiempo que eran solo telas rasposas y los colchones eran increíblemente incomodos. El olor era rancio, de aceite que había pasado ya varios años allí, se sentía una vejez incomparable en toda la nave, testamento de numerosos siglos de servicio en la flota. Era un ambiente frio, sucio y deprimente.

Pero lo que más había causado incomodidad a los nuevos regimientos, era el viaje por la disformidad.

Pasaron catorce días viajando por el inmaterium. En esos catorce días sucedieron eventos de lo más extraños y perturbadores. Aquellos que merodeaban solos podían escuchar muy claramente susurros que les erizaban la piel, como si algún espectro les susurrara al oído numerosas cosas que no entendían. Otros se sentían inquietos, casi paranoicos, miraban a todos lados jurando y perjurando que habían visto a un ser querido que había muerto ya hacía años. Pero lo que más los asustaba era que todos tenían pesadillas aterradoras, no había noche en la que más de uno despertara gritando, algunos habían preferido no dormir, solo para caer rendidos unos días más tarde y despertar unas horas más adelante gritando, jurando que los demonios venían por ellos.

Armin había decidido pasar su tiempo tratando de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, una de ellas era leer el libro que sus padres le habían dejado. Esta clase de cosas ya no estaba prohibida y podía leerlo sin problemas. Pensaba en los desiertos de hielo y los mares llenos de sal que le habían descrito, cosas que el aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos.

De hecho, no se sentía desanimado por esto. Ahora que el imperio había llegado y que el ahora era parte de la guardia imperial, simplemente lo lleno de emoción el saber que podría tener la oportunidad de viajar a otros mundos con floras y faunas totalmente diferentes. Era increíble el solo pensar en que clase de cosas vería allá afuera.

Pero también sabía que esas cosas podrían ser tenebrosas. Había escuchado de uno de los guardias de seguridad en la nave que habían mundos llenos de contaminación en donde era casi imposible vivir sin una máscara de gas. De planetas en donde había misteriosa actividad xeno activa. Incluso oyó de una criatura en un mundo, dicha criatura podía volar desde un árbol, caer sobre tu cara y comérsela liberando acido corrosivo.

Él había llegado a uno de los puestos de observación. No estaba del todo prohibido, pero los guardias constantemente le arrojaban miradas demostrándole que no era realmente bienvenido allí. Y no era porque fuera un Ymiriano, probablemente ni siquiera conocerían el término, pero había una ventana, pequeña, no más grande que una cabeza. Dicha ventana estaba reforzada con un cristal de varios metros de largo, pero del otro lado podía verse el flujo del Inmaterium . al principio fue su curiosidad lo que le invito a ver qué era lo que les hacía tener tantas pesadillas, pero aquella ventana parecía haber sido opacada apropósito, así que había decidió quedarse allí y pasar el rato.

"allí estabas." Le hablo una voz familiar detrás de el. "la cena esta lista, habrá carne. Apenas y podemos contener a Sasha, deberías apresurarte."

"¿carne? ¿Eso no es demasiado?" le contesto a Eren.

"ni idea. El cocinero dijo que era de algún animal llamado Grox. No tengo idea de que sea, pero dijo que no estaba mal."

Armin sonrió por las palabras de su viejo amigo, se apoyó de los barandales para mirar hacia abajo, había un vacío, una especie de barranco de metal que se decía se extendía hacia los niveles inferiores. Los guardias decían que en ese lugar solo había mutantes pestes que de vez en cuando debían de ser exterminadas.

"¿alguna vez te imaginaste esto?" le pregunto a Eren.

Este último miro también hacia abajo tratando de encontrar lo que sea que hubiera allá abajo.

"siendo sinceros, ni en mis sueños más locos lo habría pensado. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Hace tres años estábamos encerrados tras los muros y ahora estamos en el espacio."

Armin sonrió y miro por la ventana. "si, pero ahora vamos hacia un campo de batalla probablemente mucho peor. No sé qué vayamos a encontrarnos."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente Eren rompió la calma. "aun así. Si solo esperamos ganar no creo que logremos sobrevivir."

Armin volteo a ver a su viejo amigo, tratando de hallarle sentido a lo que había dicho. Eren continuo. "debemos pelear. Luchar hasta que nuestros enemigos hayan perecido."

La guerra los esperaba.

[X]

Fue lejos del planeta en donde salieron de la disformidad. Miles de millones de kilómetros alejados de su objetivo, aun así, los oficiales a bordo habían dicho que tardarían algunas horas en llegar hasta Caldaros. Este era un mundo industrial, la atmosfera aún tenía algo de la limpieza que tuvo antaño previo a su colonización, pero sus mares estaban claramente transformados. El antes verde esmeralda ahora era solo un marrón con apenas una fracción de lo que había sido hacía ya varios milenios. Los bosques aún quedaban, pero claramente disminuidos y apartados unos de otros.

Era en una habitación de planeación de misiones en donde Melith había reunido a sus oficiales. Una Holo pantalla cubría una gran parte de la habitación que demostraba al planeta y a cuatro naves del imperio. Todas simplemente se encontraban en órbita geocincronica con el planeta, esperando.

"esta es la colmena Plumel…" dijo Melith mientras señalaba la enorme ciudad colmena que cubría un continente y se elevaba hasta el cielo. "Hace treinta y cinco días ceso toda comunicación con las demás colmenas y con las fuerzas imperiales. Al principio se creyó que era un malfuncionamiento. Pero cuando se envió un grupo a investigar este también perdió las comunicaciones con el imperio. Tres días después fueron regresados descuartizados. Esto claramente marcaba un acto de rebelión. Así que las FDP respondieron."

Melith suspiro antes de continuar. "desafortunadamente Plumel es una colmena muy bien defendida. Sus baterías de artillería y antiaéreas están bien mantenidas. La colmena esta equipada para contener un asedio y acceso a los escudos de vacío de la ciudad un bombardeo desde la órbita no ayudara mucho y el Administratum quiere la colmena relativamente intacta o al menos con una buena parte asegurada."

Hanji Zoe levanto la mano, la comisario la vio y acepto su pregunta.

"¿Cómo operaremos para entrar entonces? Si esta tan bien protegido, no podremos hacer mucho daño sin grandes pérdidas."

Melith dejo ver una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "tienes buen ojo." Ella manipulo el holoproyector y lo situó mirando en un área cercana a la muralla. "el escudo de vacío protege a la colmena de bombardeos y ataques aéreos. Pero el telón amurallado no esta alcanzado por los escudos de vacío." El holograma volvió a cambiar esta vez abarcando una gran parte de la muralla de treinta metros de altura. "un ataque desde el suroeste será efectuado para atraer la atención del enemigo y la artillería. Ustedes se desplazaran desde el norte usando Quimeras. Una vez estén cerca del telón amurallado se desplazaran con sus equipos ODM para subir por la muralla. Una vez dentro nos dividiremos. Hay dos objetivos clave, el primero es encontrar e inhabilitar los generadores de escudo. El segundo es capturar al alto señor de la colmena. Serán desplegados de forma rápida y en diferentes puntos, una vez dentro deberán reagruparse e ir por los generadores."

Ya no hubo más preguntas, Melith continuo con la reunión por algunas horas más.

[X]

La vibración aumentaba más y más mientras el Quimera avanzaba sobre el irregular terreno hacia el telón amurallado. Las explosiones resonaban mientras la artillería enemiga rugía en la distancia respondiendo al asalto blindado.

Naturalmente las bombas ya los habrían aniquilado a todos, pero gracias a la distracción generada por una ataque en desde otro flanco, pocos cañones de artillería habían respondido al ataque. Además de que se habían separado lo suficiente para evitar ser destruidos en masa.

Pero esto no significaba que no estuvieran acumulando bajas. De los treinta quimeras ya habían sido destruidos nueve y aún faltaban trescientos metros para alcanzar la muralla, otra bomba cayo justo encima de otro contando diez mientras era engullido por la letal bola de fuego.

Cuando finalmente llegaron lo suficientemente cerca, las compuertas de las quimeras se abrieron y al mismo tiempo sus cargas escaparon, los guardias imperiales de Erde se apresuraron a activar sus equipos ODM, bajo fuego de láser y balas intentaban escalar con los ganchos y los cables de acero, la lluvia de muerte caía y se cobraba la vida de docenas, algunos eran acribillados al solo salir de la cubierta del blindaje, otros eran derribados en el aire y terminaban como marionetas colgando de un solo hilo, los suertudos que llegaron hasta arriba lograron disparar y matar a los defensores, Jean abrió fuego matando a dos, luego a otro más a quien impacto sobre el visor de su yelmo. La carne quemada hedía en el aire y los cuerpos chamuscados por impactos de descargas de laser se medían por toda la parte superior de la muralla.

"¡destruyan esas baterías de artillería!" gritaba Armin dirigiendo a los zapadores para plantar cargas explosivas para volar los pesados morteros que protegían a la colmena. "¡Vishel! ¡Dame un recuento y fórmalos!" volvió a ladrar ordenes mientras disparaba con su rifle matando a un traidor de la colmena.

Connie salto hacia una de las almenas, una vez cerca arrojo una granada por una de las rendijas que usaba el enemigo par disparar, la granada estallo matando a sus ocupantes, tres Erdianos entraron disparando y matando a cualquiera que quedara con vida.

Sasha se engancho con su ODM hasta el techo de la torre tomada, una vez arriba, monto su rifle laser largo y comenzó a elegir blancos, derribando a todo quien ella creía era algún oficial enemigo.

"¡ciento ochenta y nueve! ¡Perdimos toda la sexta compañía!" grito Vishel, una descarga de laser le alcanzo en la garganta poco después de terminar de reportar. Ella cayo ahogándose con el cuello destruido. Un medico fue hacia ella, pero ya era muy tarde.

Uno de los Ymirianos que había logrado colocar las cargas comenzó a hacerlas estallar, tres morteros fueron destruidos y con eso una parte de las defensas estaban neutralizadas. Pero no pudo disfrutar de su triunfo por mucho tiempo, pues un lanzallamas lo envolvió junto a otros más, el promethium ardiente se pegaba a sus cuerpos derritiendo sus carnes y calcinando sus huesos, los gritos de agonía se escuchaban por todos lados para finalmente morir a manos del fuego laser de sus aliados.

El telón amurallado tenía en la parte superior unos diez metros de ancho, lo cual permitía el flujo de fuerzas enemigas de ambos lados. En poco tiempo la noticia de la guardia imperial logrando atravesar las defensas había corrido como la pólvora y había cientos de traidores yendo a por sus enemigos.

Jean se apresuro a cubrirse tras unas cajas de metal y urgio a su escuadra a hacer lo mismo. Las descargas de laser rebotaban o pasaban de largo, intentando encontrar algún blanco. Mishik, un miembro de la escuadra de Jean fue derribado por cinco disparos de laser que le alcanzaron antes de que lograra ponerse a cubierto. Jean disparo de vuelta matando a dos traidores mas antes de ocultarse por una bala en el hombro que le había alcanzado. Escucho su canal de voz encenderse y oír la voz de Armin. "¡diez minutos para la próxima oleada! ¡aguanten!"

Jean disparo de nuevo matando a otro traidor que intentaba colarse en el flanco. Otro mas cayo con un la cabeza partida a la mitad por el fuego de un rifle laser largo. Connie estaba ocupado tratando de escapar de un grupo de enemigos que lo seguían de cerca. Activo su ODM y se balanceo por el lado interior del muro logrando escapar en una distancia considerable.

Brent y Somel fueron atrapados por el fuego de una bomba improvisada, sus cuerpos bañados por el licor inflamable trataron de escapar de las llamas que los envolvían finalmente cayendo por la muralla.

En todos lados la matanza era intensa. Varios traidores caían, pero al mismo tiempo varios Erdianos también morían. Al estar rodeados sería imposible resistir, pero la estreches de la muralla les permitía un cuello de botella que nivelaba el factor numérico.

Sin embargo, no aguantarían por mucho. El enemigo estaba comenzando a usar lanzallamas y el constante fuego evitaba una movilización adecuada. Varios Ymirianos intentaron usar sus ODM pero eran fácilmente alcanzados por las armas de fuego que estaban comenzando a seguirles el paso.

"¡bayonetas!" grito Armin mientras ajustaba su cuchillo reglamentario. Todos los demás hacían lo mismo, los traidores ya estaban demasiado cerca y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya había comenzado. Jean recibió un golpe con la culata de un rifle automático que lo derribo, uno de los traidores estaba encima de él listo para continuar golpeándolo con su rifle, pero el fuego laser de una francotiradora lo derribo. Todo estaba viniéndose abajo.

Fue entonces que del lado exterior de la muralla aparecieron los refuerzos. El capitán de la primera compañía, Rivaille salto por encima y disparo, le siguieron cien más que hicieron los mismo. Desde el cielo, y en un ataque sorpresivo lograron despejar al área y darle un respiro a la primera oleada, de la cual solo ochenta y seis quedaban.

Renovados por los refuerzos y la llegada del capitán Rivaille, los sobrevivientes de la segunda compañía redoblaron su ímpetu y con el fuego de sus rifles quemaron lo que quedaba.

"¡desplieguen las posiciones! ¡Preparen los bolters pesados y las ametralladoras pesadas y móntenlos para formar un perímetro a ambos lados! Este será nuestro corredor, hay más de los nuestros viniendo." Levi dio las órdenes. En un espacio de más de ochenta metros se formó un corredor. Equipos de dos llevaban los pesados bolters mientras otros dos cargaban con la munición. Un solo par de hombres era necesario para cargar con una ametralladora pesada, uno llevaba el arma y otro la munición, pero seguían siendo más lentos que los guardias regulares.

Una Ymiriana levanto un arma al cielo, era una bengala. El humo de color verde se elevó por los aires. No hubo respuesta, pero se había confirmado por los canales de voz que habían recibido su señal. Una descarga de laser le alcanzo en la nuca volándole el cráneo. Ella cayó fuera de la muralla.

[X]

La brecha había sido marcada. Tras poco tiempo de haber recibido la señal, una fuerza de más de sesenta chimeras se movilizaron hacia la pared. La tercera y última oleada con todo lo que quedaba de los regimientos de Erdia se acercaron a toda prisa por el norte del telón amurallado. Entre ellos se encontraba Ackerman y Jaeger, quienes iban a la cabeza mientras observaban a lo que tenían al frente. Aún faltaban seiscientos metros para llegar, pero algunas bombas estaban cayendo sobre el terreno, aun así, eran esporádicas y muy mal apuntadas. Solo un Chimera acabo volcado por el impacto de uno de esos obuses.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la muralla. Para Eren, estas eran un tanto parecidas a las de su mundo. De varios metros de altura y que opacarían a cualquier titán regular. Pero estaba mejor defendida y armada. Sabía que aun si el titán colosal apareciera, seria eliminado por los enormes cañones apuntalados por encima del muro.

Aun si se había abierto una brecha, todavía quedaba fuego enemigo que intentaba frenarles el paso. Cuando las rampas y las compuertas se abrieron, una lluvia de fuego laser los recibió, sin embargo, no era tan letal y precisa como la oposición anterior. Y así solo se había cobrado algunas docenas de bajas.

Los ganchos de los equipos ODM se dispararon, los ganchos de Adamantio se clavaron en el Ferrocemento y los cables de acero halaron a sus dueños. Los equipos regulares subieron primero dejando a los de armas pesadas atrás quienes subirían más tarde.

Arriba era algo diferente. Con ayuda de morteros portátiles las fuerzas de Erdia estaban manteniendo apenas a raya al enemigo. Los disparos de láser y armas automáticas iban de un lado a otro, manteniendo a raya a los traidores de la colmena. Los bolters pesados, ya montados y encintados, escupían letales proyectiles explosivos hacia las filas enemigas al igual que los cañones automáticos. Mikasa diviso a Armin dirigiendo un grupo de combate para apuntalar las posiciones defensivas y a Jean que cambiaba la batería de su rifle ladrando órdenes a Connie de que sacara a Sasha que parecía haberse quedado en una torre semi destruida.

"ya era hora." Hablo una voz conocida y sin signo alguno de buenas intenciones. Levi llevaba una pistola laser en una mano y una espada sierra en la otra. Su mirada parecía querer dispararles si no se ponían a trabajar de inmediato, claramente estaba molesto con las bajas que habían sucedido.

"¿a qué esperan? ¡Bajen de una puta vez y tomen el escudo! Mientras no apaguemos esa cosa no tendremos ningún respiro."

Mikasa clavo el gancho de adamantio sobre la orilla del muro. Varios más hicieron lo mismo y descendieron. Ella y los demás subieron a los habitáculos usando los ODM maniobrando entre los edificios. Sasha también los siguió. Cargaba su rifle laser largo sobre su hombro mientras también se movía por los habitáculos.

Eren se había preguntado cómo sería visitar un lugar como este. Aun antes de que el Munitorum los recogiera habría estado entusiasmado de visitar algún otro mundo, de saber que había más allá.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Uno se preguntaría. ¿A dónde iría la población no combatiente de una ciudad colmena? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños o los ancianos? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

La pregunta estaba siendo respondida ante sus ojos.

Había cuerpos, cadáveres amontonados en pequeños grupos de docenas de personas. Todos estaban desnudos y con marcas de tortura y horrores. Algunos habían sido despellejados mientras que a otros se les había cortados los miembros o se les habían sacado los órganos. Los niños tenían las cuencas de los ojos vacías y solo llenas de sangre.

Verlo hizo vomitar a más de uno. La escena era demasiado. Millones de personas habían muerto de esta manera, asesinados por sus propios padres e hijos. Un ritual enfermo y podrido que hacía a esto parecer parte del infierno.

Y sin embargo, esa escena había servido a uno de sus propósitos. Entre los callejones y dentro de los habitáculos salieron los traidores de Plumel disparando con rifles automáticos. Derribaron a cinco Ymirianos que pasaban de tejado sobre tejado y usaban las paredes para ocultarse.

Levi ordeno que todos aterrizaran sobre los tejados de los habitáculos. Intercambiaron fuego contra el enemigo, los tiros de laser golpeaban a los traidores pero no podían reducirlos rápidamente.

Entonces envió a un grupo abajo para enfrascar al enemigo. Usando los ODM, llegar hasta ellos no era difícil. Tras saltar sobre ellos los llenaron con fuego laser devastándolos en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, había precios que pagar. Bretaim cayó al suelo después de que un tiro laser le atravesara el equipo iniciando una reacción en cadena que hizo explotar el ODM. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo fue a parar al suelo mientras que su torso quedaba colgado de los antebrazos.

Eren recibió un tiro en el pecho, la armadura resistió la descarga, más había quedado fragmentada, solo soportaría uno o dos tiros más antes de volverse inservible. Mikasa se lanzó sobre Eren llevándolo a cubierto tras una chimenea. Mas balas revotaron contra el rococemento erosionando la piedra.

Crisse fue derribado también. El lanzallamas que portaba estallo en una vorágine de llamas que se comió a tres más.

"¡estamos demasiado expuestos aquí!" grito Rivaille. "¡bajen a las calles y rodéenlos! ¡Mikasa! ¡Ve al frente y usa granadas para limpiar el paso!"

Mikasa dejo a Eren y se apresuró a bajar hacia el asfalto. Un traidor salió por el flanco pero ella lo elimino con una descarga de fuego laser.

Cuando finalmente llego a tierra retrajo el cable y preparo su rifle. Varios más bajaron con ella también, pronto, todo el pelotón estaba en el suelo.

Rivaille llamo su operador de radio. Una joven con una gran mochila fue hacia él. Ella le entrego un comunicador que se conectaba al aparato en su espalda.

"Este es pelotón 1. Confirmen posición demás pelotones."

Pronto una serie de voces de los oficiales bajo su mando comenzó a aparecer.

"este es pelotón 4. Nos movemos por la zona este. Estamos por ir al primer generador de escudo. Un par de kilómetros más adelante. Poca resistencia. Pero hemos perdido contacto con el pelotón 3 y hemos confirmado la muerte de todos en el pelotón 5."

"este es 2… nuestro teniente ha muerto, también el sargento… oh mierda… esas cosas están por todos lados… ¡Por el trono! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa!?... ¡corran! ¡corr…!"

Los gritos fueron silenciados al poco tiempo. Sin embargo, la línea no se había cortado. Y pudieron oír una risa malévola, como la de un niño pequeño que venía desde el otro lado.

A Eren se le congelo la sangre al oír las risas. Era un sonido malévolo que emanaba maldad. Levi frunció el ceño ante la situación. No era muy diferente de lo que sería un titán comiendo a un soldado hace ya más de tres años. Sabía que había algo aterrador allí afuera, lo suficiente como para ser comparable con tener a un titán frente a ti.

"muévanse. Debemos llegar hasta uno de los generadores al menos. Si lo tomamos los refuerzos no tardaran en llegar. Dispérsense y avancen por las calles. Solo usen sus ODM si es necesario. Despejen las casas y asegúrense de no dejar ningún enemigo con vida."

Todos siguieron las órdenes y avanzaron por las calles. Mither, sargento del cuarto escuadrón sabía que despejar los habitáculos alentaría en grave medida la misión. Entrar, matar a quien estuviera dentro, arriesgarse a fuego a quemarropa, perder uno o dos efectivos cada vez que abrieran un habitáculo. El proceso se repetiría por un largo tiempo, pero tenían que llegar hasta el generador y destruirlo.

Mikasa pateo la puerta hecha de metal, esta se deformo mientras la chapa se rompía. Ella más dos Ymirianos entraron apuntando, los tres inspeccionaron el habitáculo hasta estar seguros de que no había nadie. Mikasa estaba comenzando a pensar que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Tardarían horas antes de encontrar el generador si seguían así. No había visto nada todavía, los soldados plumelianos aparecían muy esporádicamente. Eso quería decir que probablemente estaban vigilando los cielos en busca de algún Ymiriano usando su equipo ODM.

Paso más de una hora mientras el mismo proceso se repetía. Habían encontrado resistencia en al menos quince casas, pero eran menores, más que nada perdiendo solo unos cinco soldados.

Rivaille se estaba desesperando. Estaban yendo muy lento y Armin y sus chicos no podrían soportar por mucho más tiempo. Estaba seguro de que la munición que habían traído con ellos solo era significativamente pequeña y desde que solo ellos habían logrado traerla, tardarían horas para que alguien más llegara con munición fresca para los bolters pesados y ametralladoras pesadas.

"Mither, ve con tu escuadra por la izquierda hacia el este." Dijo Rivaille por el comunicador. "Mikasa, tu ve por el otro lado y llévate a tu pelotón, Melith había dicho que el generador podría estar en esa área. Eren, lleva a tu escuadrón hacia las posiciones del pelotón 2. Quiero saber qué es lo que vieron allá."

Todos obedecieron y el se dirigió hacia el sur. Debían llegar a ese generador costara lo que costara.

[X]

Armin maldijo su suerte mientras intentaba refugiarse de la lluvia de fuego laser que volaba sobre su cabeza. Los bolters y ametralladoras pesadas estaban llegando a su límite y sabían que una vez se quedaran sin munición todos estos traidores Plumelianos se les irían encima igual que una avalancha. Poco podía hacer si solo eran cien de ellos ahora que las bajas se habían acumulado. Podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio y dolor de sus camaradas por todos lados, mas no podía salvarlos, porque una vez saliera seria acribillado por el enemigo.

Kirstein metió su última celda de energía en su rifle laser. Connie se había quedado sin munición ya hacía rato y solo usaba su pistola. Sasha ya ni siquiera disparaba. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que la compañía de Levi había cruzado y aún no había noticias del generador.

"como sigamos así acabaremos muertos antes de que apaguen esa cosa." Hablo Dimo, sostenía su brazo que casi había sido cercenado por un disparo y ahora se apoyaba con solo una pistola de munición sólida que era un regalo de sus padres en Ymir. Dimo era de los pocos que sabían cómo manejar un comunicador de vox pesado y hacerlo capaz de sobrepasar ciertos sistemas de interferencia.

Pero en su estado ahora ya no podía operar el aparato que había traído consigo. Las transmisiones estaban cortadas y el escudo de vacio también causaba interferencia.

De cualquier forma, Armin sabía que podrían enviar la señal con las bengalas, pero aun así. Si no apagaban el generador, estarían perdidos.

Un nuevo grupo de soldados Plumelianos intento ganar terreno. Uno de ellos, enrollado en explosivos se lanzó sobre un nido de ametralladora y estallo llevándose consigo al equipo de armas pesadas que había estado defendiendo ese agujero. Los traidores tenían una fisura ahora, y no dudaron en aprovecharla. Oleada tras oleada de ellos se abalanzaban tratando de sobrecargar las defensas. Un grupo de Ymirianos se apresuró rápidamente a bloquear esa entrada y disparaban sus rifles laser todo lo que podían, más sin embargo pronto se quedarían sin celdas de energía y en cualquier momento sería igual para todos.

Armin miro hacia la ciudad colmena y rezo al emperador porque Rivaille y sus compañía lograran encontrar el generador.

[X]

Mither avanzo por el callejón entre los habitáculos. Todo estaba cubierto de basura y desechos. Las ratas abundaban por todos lados y una especie de gusanos se arrastraba por las paredes dejando un rastro fangoso y maloliente. Al menos no había enemigos aquí. Habían decidido tomar este camino para avanzar lo más rápido posible. No había tiempo para seguir derribando puertas.

Bulch bajo del techo de un edificio a donde había subido para observar al enemigo y orientarse. Estaban llegando a un mercado en donde docenas de puestos habían mostrado su mercancía. Aun había algo en ellos, sin embargo, era solo fruta podrida que se descomponía en el lugar.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Mither.

"despejado. Pero igual podría haber francotiradores en las ventanas. Vi una patrulla de blindados avanzando unas calles a nuestra izquierda. Deben estar buscándonos. También hay un edificio con un gran generador montado arriba. Creo que es el generador"

"podríamos ir por los habitáculos a baja altura y avanzar más rápido. Si alcanzamos al generador podríamos hacer que desactive los escudos." Dijo Mina, quien hacia no mucho se había enlistado en los regimientos de Ymir.

Era una buena idea. Si recordaba una vez durante la guerra civil en los muros, varios miembros de la policía militar habían usado los ODM para desplazarse entre las casas sin ir por los techos. Era una forma rápida para avanzar, y pocos podrían seguir el paso de esa forma.

"muy bien. Todos, iremos por entre las calles y nos moveremos hasta llegar a aquel edificio, lo llenaremos de bombas de fusión y esperemos que sea el generador.#

Todos obedecieron. Los ganchos de adamantio se dispararon y se incrustaron en el ferrocemento. Todos volaron, casi rozaban el pavimento. Más rápido que un salamander, fueron hacia el palacio.

[X]

Mikasa salto impulsándose con su equipo ODM. Los cables de acero se tensaron elevándola a gran velocidad. No dejaba de soltar el rifle. En cualquier momento alguien podría encontrarla, y si eso pasaba debía actuar en instantes para eliminar la amenaza.

El techo del edificio en donde estaba su escuadra se encontraba adyacente a otro mas en donde se encontraba su blanco. Finalmente tras desplegarse demasiado y perder hasta la mitad de su pelotón por fin habían dado con el generador de escudo de vacío. Solo había un problema.

Había un ser, uno cubierto de armadura. Esta era de color roja con símbolos extraños, pero por alguna extraña razón, causaban dolor a la vista. Ella reconoció un símbolo, uno –del cual solo había oído hablar- que era lo único que los generales habían dejado saber a los guardias imperiales. Le habían descrito una estrella en forma de rueda de ocho puntas, muy parecida a la cual estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Pero era el tipo que portaba ese inmundo símbolo el que le erizaba la piel. Ella había enfrentado el miedo luchando contra hombres de vapor y había aprendido a mantener la calma durante el caos de la batalla.

Pero no estaba preparada para esto.

El ser, lo que parecía ser un hombre de más de dos metros de altura, exudaba un aura malévola y sofocante que solo remarcaba lo peligroso que era. Su armadura estaba pintada con tantos símbolos y al mismo tiempo adornado con diferentes cabezas recién cortadas de personas de toda clase de edad.

El ser daba órdenes mientras enviaba a varios traidores de Plumel a reforzar diferentes lugares y a buscar a distintos invitados indeseados que se habían colado. Mangoneaba a los trabajadores a apresurarse para cubrir la cuota necesaria y a guardar algo en un cofre de metal. Una vez que el cofre estuvo listo, este lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad y lo llevo al hombro. Camino hacia la calle, y de alguna forma, desapareció, solo un brillo extraño y fantasmal parecía ser lo único que quedaba. Sea lo que sea, parecía que se había ido. Sin embargo, ella hayo que su cuerpo aun temblaba. Sus manos agarraban el Aquila que colgaba de su pecho y con fuerza los presionaba mientras oraba una plegaria al emperador.

"¿Qué hacemos teniente?" dijo uno de los dos sargentos que le quedaba.

"esperaremos un poco… para asegurarnos de que esa cosa no regrese. Después iremos al techo, ahí es donde está el generador. Le colocaremos algunas bombas de fusión y acabaremos con esto."

Mikasa espero un poco más y tras sentir que su cuerpo ya no temblaba, disparo hacia el techo del edificio. El cable la llevo junto a su escuadra. El aire les pasaba por el cuerpo mientras se alzaban al viento a máxima velocidad. En segundos llegarían hasta la cúspide y destruirían ese maldito aparato.

"¡Santo Trono! ¿Qué es eso?" grito uno de sus subordinados. Algo voló y atrapo a uno de sus hombres llevándoselo consigo. Ella alcanzo a divisar numerosos dientes que se abrían para engullir a su presa. Cinco de esas criaturas los sobrevolaron, eran horrendas, alas como de murciélago y un torso con una boca bastante chata y llena de hileras de dientes acerrados. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, eran como halcones que rompían la barrera del sonido.

Abrieron fuego, pero era difícil acertar. Cuatro tiros fueron necesarios para derribar a una de esas criaturas, pero, al mismo tiempo, se había llevado entre los dientes a una chica que grito todo el camino hasta caer y desparramarse junto al monstruo alado sobre el suelo.

Más fauces se abrían y más Ymirianos morían. Dos de las bestias fueron acribilladas por el fuego laser y de precipitaron a tierra. Sin embargo, aún quedaban dos, y estaban esperando a que sus presas hicieran algún movimiento estúpido para aprovecharlo.

Mikasa urgió a sus hombres a ir por todo hacia el techo. Ella también fue al frente, las criaturas iban a por ella pero el fuego laser las apartaba del camino. Cuando llego a la cima, allí estaba, un generador de escudos que trabajaba a toda potencia para mantener una parte del escudo de vacío. Saco una bomba de fusión, pero antes de poder activarla, ella fue empujada a un lado haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando ella volteo vio a Carl, uno de sus hombres, cuyo cuerpo desaparecía entre las fauces de una criatura alada. Como aquella vez. Los dientes se cerraron y cercenaron el cuello dejando la cabeza caer a tierra.

Ese era el último de su pelotón. Todos los demás habían sido devorados y solo quedaba ella. Mikasa activo la bomba y la lanzo al generador. Una explosión nuclear en miniatura envolvió al generador, y con esto, una colosal descarga de energía se liberó.

El generador exploto, la caída del escudo de vacío se bañó en la súper condensación de energía que necesitaba. Mikasa disparo sus ganchos buscando de donde adosarse.

El edificio estallo en mil pedazos. Los escombros cayeron como lluvia sobre Mikasa.

[X]

Eren re direcciono su cuerpo siguiendo la fuerza del empuje de su equipo ODM. Los cables se contrajeron y los volvió a disparar adosándose a los habitáculos de más de seis metros que eran por decir los más pequeños en la base de la colmena.

Rivaille lo había enviado a él y a su escuadra a buscar al pelotón 2. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado desde que había oído las llamadas de auxilio del último de ellos. No pensaba que alguno hubiera sobrevivido. Pero lo que había llamado su atención, y la de los demás, eran esas extrañas risas. Como si demonios jugaran del otro lado. No sabía que significaba, pero cualquiera lo tomaría como un mal agüero.

La verdad era, que desde que el imperio había llegado a su mundo, solo había sentido que eran enviados a una máquina de matar y que solo serían usados para obtener la victoria a base de muertes en masa. Prueba de ello eran las muertes que ahora mismo estaban soportando. Ni siquiera la batalla contra el titán bestia había sido tan devastadora en bajas, doscientos muertos no eran nada ante los miles que se perdían a cada momento.

Por una parte estaba agradecido de que ahora Marley no existiera más. Que ellos tuvieran el honor de ser el primer regimiento Ymiriano. La tecnología que había traído el Adeptus Mechanicus era tremendamente apreciada. Y sobre todo que ahora los titanes ya no eran una amenaza. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que ahora estaban en un peligro mucho mayor.

Era algo irónico de hecho. Si la comisario lo oyera diciendo eso, le volaría la cabeza en un parpadeo. Melith, esa mujer de ojos purpuras que el Munitorium había enviado y ahora era quien supervisaba el regimiento. Claro que la cadena de mando seguía bajo órdenes de Erwin Smith, pero se podía ver claramente que incluso Smith no podría ordenar del todo a Melith, el rango del comisariado podía permitir matar a un oficial superior que mostrara debilidad. Pero no le agradaba, ella no era un Ymiriano, no había pasado por todo lo que él había visto. Ella olía a política, algo que detestaba. Preferiría haberse quedado con las FDP en Ymir.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo. Desde las ventanas venia, vio como una chica con el uniforme de Ymir era arrojada desde diez pisos. Sus brazos parecían estar heridos, como la mordida de un titán pequeño. Ella no pudo usar su equipo ODM y se precipito a tierra destrozando su cuerpo como un globo lleno de sangre igual que el otro cadáver que también había sido arrojado.

"Gregor" le hablo a su segundo. "ve a investigar con la mitad de los nuestros. Más no entren en el edificio. Que un francotirador los cubra."

El obedeció y tomo a cinco Ymirianos. Todos subieron al techo del edificio y clavaron sus ganchos de forma de usarlos como anclaje para descender. Trisha, la francotiradora del escuadrón se quedó en otro edificio, planto los soportes de su rifle laser largo y espero.

"algo se mueve por dentro." Dijo Gregor. "no parecen ser soldados enemigos. Tampoco civiles. Se mueven de manera desordenada y se tambalean de un lado a otro."

De repente se oyó un grito, venía desde otra ventana. Eren vio como otra soldado de su regimiento era acercada a una ventana. Esta, sin embargo, parecía intentar salir desesperadamente, apuntaba para disparar el gancho, y lo hizo, pero no pudo moverse, pues un grupo de seres la detenían.

No eran humanos, ni siquiera era posible clasificarlos como eso. Eren solo hayo una palabra para esas cosas: monstruos.

Cubiertos de suciedad, heridas bubosas y numerosas llagas que desprendían fluidos inmundas. En sus cabezas surgían cosas como cuernos y dejaban ver sonrisas retorcidas en sus rostros. Comenzaron a morder a la chica. Ella gritaba mientras intentaba redirigir toda la energía al cable de acero para escapar. Pataleaba y forcejeaba, desesperada por salir de allí. Entonces ella noto a Eren, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas parecían querer comunicar algo, pero antes de poder gritar por ayuda o alivio, su cráneo estallo en una lluvia de color rubí. Otro disparo logro golpear la espalda, en donde estaban el mecanismo y la batería del equipo ODM. Este comenzó a arder y después de algunos segundos estallo como una granada, llevándose consigo a varios de esos monstruos.

"¡Gregor! ¡Aléjate de la ventana!" grito Eren, pero el aviso no había llegado a tiempo. Otro grupo de esos seres atrapo a su subordinado y lo arrastro dentro del edificio. Solo gritos desgarradores se escucharon desde el interior. Y luego un silencio que reflejaba un mal augurio.

"¡quémenlos!" grito Eren de nuevo. "¡quémenlo todo! ¡Ditra! ¡rostízalos!"

La mujer que cargaba el lanzallamas comenzó a bañar las paredes con promethium ardiente. Usaba su equipo ODM para desplazarse sobre el edificio y arrojar el fuego por las ventanas. En pocos minutos, y tras gastar al menos tres cilindros de promethium. El edificio de diez pisos ardía en llama. Los monstruos en el interior se volvían ceniza y la estructura se debilitaba.

"salgamos de aquí. Ya sabemos lo que le paso al pelotón 2. Es hora de volver. Apoyaremos a los demás."

Todos dispararon sus ganchos y desparecieron sin dudar.

[X]

Dos estallidos se divisaron en la distancia. Tan potentes como para destruir docenas de habitáculos sin problemas. En segundos, el escudo de vacío que sostenían comenzó a menguar y un poco más tarde este cayo.

Armin vio todo esto y sin dudar levanto una mano que portaba una pistola de bengalas. Dimo estaba incapacitado y el operador de radio que tomo su lugar había muerto junto al comunicador de vox que se había derretido sobre su carne y le había quemado los órganos internos.

El humo de color amarillo voló cientos de metros en el aire dando la señal de que habían completado la misión. Sin embargo, el trabajo aún no estaba completo, todavía debían esperar a que el coronel Smith llegara con el resto del regimiento para acabar con las defensas en el telón amurallado.

Pero la caída del escudo de vacío había marcado en sus ojos y la de sus compañeros una señal de que la victoria estaba cerca. Con renovado valor levanto su rifle y disparo sin dudas. Pues la muerte de los enemigos del emperador ahora estaba asegurada.

"¡la victoria es nuestra! ¡Aguantad solo un poco más! ¡Luchen, luchen hasta dar su último aliento!"

[X]

Los Thunderbolts y Marauders descendieron sobre el telon amurallado. Bombas de racimos e incendiarias plagaron el muro reduciendo las tropas enemigas. Dieron la vuelta dando otra pasada sesgando lo que quedaba con los cañones automáticos y bolters pesados. Ahora que el escudo de vacio había fallado, tenían el camino libre.

Melith guardo su catalejo y Smith regreso los magnoculares a su funda. Ambos se encontraban sobre un Salamander, a su alrededor habían más de doscientas chimeras esperando por sus órdenes. Cada una llena con un escuadrón de guardias imperiales de Ymir.

"parece que lo han logrado, Smith." Dijo Melith con una sonrisa irónica. "la valía de los Ymirianos es notable, debo decirlo."

"gracias." Contesto Erwin. "también debo agradecer al comandante Holms por permitirnos movernos en sus chimeras."

"no se preocupen. Después de todo si no pueden ser usados para transportar personal no sirven de nada."

Erwin Smith levanto su brazo de metal y dio la señal de avance, los motores de multicombustible de los quimeras revivieron y se movieron. En minutos alcanzaron la máxima velocidad. En su interior los chimeras transportaban a las tropas que serían la punta de lanza en esta operación.

Los escudos de vacío podrían haber caído, pero el enemigo seguía adentro. Sin embargo, no podían simplemente bombardear la ciudad debido a que había recursos allí que habían hecho decidir al Munitorum que una destrucción total de la ciudad colmena sería una perdida demasiado grande.

Y aunque ya no había defensas, loa siervos del caos eran tercos. Una movilización con valkyrias sería igual de arriesgado si tenían defensas antiaéreas.

Los chimera se movieron por el yermo que rodeaba la ciudad colmena desde el norte. Los motores rugieron llevando su preciada carga de forma segura hasta los muros. Ya no había artillería que los detuviera. Una vez cerca, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a sus ocupantes.

Ganchos de adamantio se dispararon y cables de acero se tensaron enrollándose directamente hasta llegar a la cima de los muros.

Fue como un tsunami que se estrella en un rompe olas. Miles de Ymirianos ascendieron llevando con ellos el fuego de sus rifles laser. Los herejes intentaban desesperadamente defender la posición. Pero en minutos fueron sobrepasados.

Melith subió con su propio equipo ODM. La victoria sobre el telón amurallado era segura. Sin embargo, la ciudad no había sido tomada. Había reportes de otros regimientos rompiendo las defensas en distintos lugares y más tropas Plumelianas saliendo de diferentes sitios. Pero la batalla aun no terminaba. Melith miro hacia el palacio del gobernador planetario. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su mente ya no importaría. La venganza del emperador venía a por su cabeza.

Su comunicador de vox personal se activó llamándole. Si alguno de sus oficiales estaba usando una frecuencia directa con los comandantes probablemente significaba que habían encontrado algo. Escuchar información de aquellos que había enviado y reconocer sus logros sería bueno para la moral.

Pero tras recibir la transmisión, después de unos minutos ella ya no se movió. Más solo se limitó a decir.

"Trono…"

[X]

Freudem caminaba por el enorme pasillo que conectaba al hangar. Su nave personal, _Ascencion justa_ , un crucero ligero clase Endeavour. Sus 4600 metros avanzaban por el vacío a velocidad subluz hacia un planeta. Recién habían salido del inmaterium y los ritos de mantenimiento estaban siendo resumidos para revisar que ninguna entidad de la disformidad se hubiera colado en la nave.

Hacia unas horas había recibido un mensaje uno de sus astropatas. Había sospechas de actividad del caos en cierto planeta. Y se había dirigido a toda prisa hacia ese lugar.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a abordar su nave principal. Una cañonera thunderhawk bien equipada y con blindaje de ceramita extra. Sus bolters pesados brillaban así como su cañón destructor turbolaser sobre esta. No solo eso, la nave tenía un escudo resplandor instalado que permitía desviar toda clase de ataques, aunque este no era tan potente como un escudo de vacío, todavía era apreciado.

Naturalmente, su guardaespaldas no le había dejado ni por un segundo. Ella lo seguía sin dudas a donde fuera. Así fuera a su muerte misma, ella no se lo preguntaría dos veces.

Sin embargo, hoy, había alguien más acompañándolos.

"¿Annie? ¿Sucede algo?" dijo El inquisidor mientras se detenía para ver a su nueva adición a su sequito.

Annie Lionheart se había quedado en la entrada del hangar contemplando los cientos de personas que iban de un lado a otro. Las docenas de naves que se formaban esperando a por su salida y el imponente tamaño del lugar que abarcaba cientos de metros.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella, nuevo desde que había sido sacada de ese pilar de cristal. Cuando vio por primera vez al inquisidor, su primer pensamiento fue transformarse en titán y escapar. Lo aplastaría en el proceso con tal de salir de ese lugar.

Pero esa idea se había disipado como el humo cuando el inquisidor poso su atención en ella. Era imponente, oscuro, poderoso. Ella sabía que no importaba que hiciera, ella moriría sin dudas si intentaba algo. Y el inquisidor los sabía y por lo tanto no se molestó en hacer nada más.

Cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Marley, su primera reacción fue la negación, no tanto por lo que le hubiera pasado al país, más bien por su familia. Pero cuando había escuchado que Marley había enviado a todos los Eldianos a morir en la guerra contra el imperio, todo rastro de lealtad como guerrera había desaparecido. Maldijo a Marley desde el fondo de su corazón y juró que jamás volvería a ser su títere.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, realmente temía por su vida. Ahora la isla Paradis la condenaría a muerte y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Fue ahí cuando este hombre −este inquisidor− le hizo la oferta. "trabaja para mí y hallaras amnistía. Purga tus pecados con la sangre de los enemigos de la humanidad y haya la redención llevando la justicia y el honor de servir al sagrado Ordo Hereticus."

Ya habían pasado tres años desde ese día. Al principio era torpe, aprender todo lo que los demagogos del imperio y los catecismos de la eclesiarquia había sido un proceso agotador y pesado. Aprender todos esos textos le había hecho marear más de una vez, incluso ahora debía seguir estudiando más libros de eventos pasados.

En el combate ella había pasado sin problemas, estaba más que entrenada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y en el manejo de armas de fuego logro operar el rifle laser que le habían como las tantas veces que había manejado un rifle en los entrenamientos en Marley cuando pequeña.

Y aun así, el inquisidor le había dicho que debía aprender de él, aprender el arte de la investigación y de poder mirar más allá de lo obvio. A encontrar la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas y no dejar ningún sitio sin revisar.

"solo me preguntaba, mi lord…" dijo Annie con el respeto que había aprendido. "Cual es este mundo al que vamos. ¿Qué podemos esperar de este?"

Freudem volteo a verla y dijo sin más.

"Plumel. Un mundo de una sola ciudad colmena. Ahora toma tu equipo y prepárate para bajar, será tu primera misión de campo, aparte de esas interrogaciones. Saldremos en dos horas."

Ella obedeció. Se dirigió de regreso a su casillero. Cuando lo abrió tomo su armadura de caparazón y su rifle laser modelo Triplex Phal. Granadas, raciones, celdas de energía extras y demás. Ella también tomo una caja de metal pequeña. Cuando la abrió tomo una de las píldoras y se la llevo a la boca.

Por último se puso de nuevo su anillo. Lo último que le quedaba de su padre.

[X]

Woahm once mil palabras. Debo decir que hubo veces en las que no sabia que poner y tuve que volver a leer diversos libros militares para armar una escena como esas. Aunque siento que no es suficiente, después de todo, tienes que manejar diversos escenarios y manejar diversos personajes. A veces me olvidaba que había matado a uno y lo había vuelto a poner unos párrafos más abajo, así que debía volver a revisar.

Finalmente vemos a estos chicos en una batalla a favor del imperio. Deben recordar que el Ministorium pidió seis mil soldados por regimiento, aunque creo que mate como a mil aquí. Creo que fue menos, no lo sé. Cuando ves el anime y te cuentan las muertes no puedes evitar reírte cuando en el imperio se le llama a eso "una tarde".

Si consideras que hay pocas personas en paradis para cuando termina la retoma de la muralla maria… Pero supongo que hay suficientes para formar algunos regimientos.

Realmente quisiera comenzar ese fic con goblin Slayer matando gretchins, pero ya tengo demasiado entre manos. Tratare de actualizar eternal war online, pero quiero enfocarme primeramente en RE:Recreators.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, voy a traducir esto y a comenzar con Re:Recreators. Nos vemos…


End file.
